Love Conquers all
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Two totally different people, the nerdy girl and the popular boy. Can they see past that and find love in each other? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

First day of school… Yay…. I really hate school. I get amazing grades and all, but I hate going to school. Apparently when you get good grades it automatically makes you a nerd. I'm really not a nerd though, I'm just smart. I don't do "nerdy" things. I do things that all teenagers would do. I get in trouble, I go out with my friends, and sometimes I even fail tests! People just jump to conclusions about each other.

Anyway, enough with my complaining, my name is Isabella. I'd rather go by Bella though. I'm 17 and going into my senior year of high school. I have long wavy brown with dark brown eyes to go with it. I'm about 5'8". I take after my mom; we could seriously pass as twins.

"Yo, girl!" I heard my sister, Arabel, yell. Arabel is 16 and going into her junior year of high school. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She's kind of short for her age; she's about 4'9". I guess she got a little bit from both my and dad.

"Yo, sister!" I yelled back. Arabel and I have always been extremely close.

"You ready?" she asked, "Nykole and Ever are going to be here soon." Nykole and Ever are our cousin's. Nykole is the same age as Arabel and Ever is the same age as me. Nykole is kind of short, but not as short as Arabel, she's about 5'5". She also has long brown and blue eyes. Nykole's a little…crazy? I think that would be the best word to describe her. Ever has short brown hair and brown eyes. She's about the same height as me. Ever is…how do you even describe her? She's crazy, but a different kind than Nykole is. She's more like that "I do and say what I want and I don't care who sees or what they think about it" type crazy. Nykole's more the, bounce of the walls, skip down the road, and lick lollipops kind of crazy.

"We all taking my car?" I asked. We all have our license but Ever and I are the only ones with cars.

"Yup," she said.

"What about Gabriella?" I asked.

"She's going to meet us there," she said. Gabriella is Arabel's girlfriend. She my sister is a lesbian. So what? She's still human. I'm a nerd and she's gay, we're a perfect fit.

"Mkay," I said.

Then I heard the front down open. "Marco!" Ever's voice called up the stairs.

"Polo!" Arabel and I yelled back.

"You whore's ready?" Nykole asked. She came walking into my room with her backpack and coffee mug in her hand.

"I'm ready," I said, picking up my backpack. I looked up and saw Nykole leaving my room. "Wait a second," I called to her.

She stopped and looked at me, "What?" she asked.

"Is that a unicorn backpack?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded vigorously, "Yup!" she said, "Ain't it AMAZING!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it is," I said, "Let's go." Like I said, the bitch is crazy.

…..

We pulled into the parking lot and I parked next to Gabriella. Arabel looked like she was about to die. "Breathe, Ara," I said, trying not to laugh. She always gets like this before she sees Gabriella.

"I'm trying," she said. Then she looked at me, "I'm glad you find my pain humorous."

I laughed, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she said, getting out of the car and walking over to Gabriella. Gabriella is about the same height as Nykole. She has really short black hair and brown eyes. She's in the same grade as Arabel and Nykole.

"Aw," I said to them as I got out of the car. Arabel blushed and we all laughed. Blushing was a horrible trait that the both of us have been cursed with.

Ever and I have homeroom together so we went our separate ways from the other girls. "Bye, guys," I said.

"Wait!" Nykole said, "I need a hug!"

"You'll see us at lunch," I said.

"So!" she said. She hugged us both and we walked away.

I was looking my phone and Ever and I were talking about the guy she likes. "He's so hot!" she said, "I'd do so many things to that boy!"

"You say that about a lot of people, Ever," I said.

"You make me sound like a whore!" she said, "Not that I mind or anything, just saying."

I laughed and went to go say something back but I ran into something. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is that popular kid at school that everyone knows. Captain of the football team. Dates the captain of the cheerleading squad. He is also the hottest guy I've ever seen in my fucking life! As Ever would say, I'd do so many things to that boy.

"Sorry," I said.

He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something but his girlfriend, Tanya, cut him off. "Better be," she snarled.

"What the hell," Ever said, "Was she talking to you? Um, no!"

"Watch it," Tanya said.

"You!" Ever said.

I grabbed her arm, "Let it go," I said, dragging her to class.

"Who the hell does she think she is!" Ever said, "Ugly bitch better not tell ME to watch it!"

"It's no big deal," I said.

"I saw that by the way," she said.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"The way you looked at him."

I gave her a weird look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You like him."

"Do not!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bells." I was really never going to hear the end of this.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

You'd think that, being the most popular guy at school, I'd actually want to go to school, but no. I hate school. Too much drama and whinny girl, girls are always bitching about something. Either that or there's always some kind of fight going on. It's so annoying!

Anyway, my name is Edward Cullen and I am the most popular guy at my high school. I'm captain of the football team and I get straight A's. My girlfriend is the captain of the cheerleading squad. I have this bronze colored hair that I can never tame and butterscotch eyes, which, according to my sister, makes every girl love me.

Speaking of my sister, "Edward," Alice said skipping into the room. Alice is a short, pixie like, girl with black spiky and brown eyes. Alice and I are both in our senior years.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going to be late," she said.

"I'm coming," I said.

When we got to school, we met up with our group. "You guys are always late," Emmett said. Emmett is my best friend. He's really big and he has brown hair and brown eyes. He's also in his senior year, so is his brother Jasper. Jasper is about my size and has brown hair and blue eyes. He's dating Alice. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She's one of those pretty girl types, the girl could seriously be a model. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. (She's in her senior year too.)

"Beauty like this takes time," Alice said, pointing to her face.

"Bullshit, Babe," Jasper said, "You could run a mile and still look like a model."

"You guys are adorable," a voice said. I turned around and saw Tanya walking over to us. Tanya is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about 1 year. Tanya has long wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Babe," I said putting my arm around her waist.

"Hey, Baby," she said, running her hand up chest.

"Guys!" Alice said, "Can you not do that in school!" I laughed, this happens every day.

The bell rang and I walked Tanya to homeroom. I was on facebook on my phone while I was walking, when I felt someone run into me.

I looked down and was about to tell the person to watch it, but when I saw who it was, I couldn't. She was beautiful, like an angel. Am I really checking out this girl when my girlfriend is right her? The girl looked really familiar though. Who is she?

She opened her mouth to say something, but Tanya cut her off. "Watch it," she said.

"You!" the girl standing next to the pretty girl said.

The girl grabbed her friend's arm, "Let it go," she said, dragging her off to class.

I looked at Tanya, "Was that necessary? I asked.

She looked at me, surprised, "Excuse me," she said.

"It was an accident, Tanya," I said, "Couldn't you just let it go?"

"What's your deal," she said, stomping off to class.

**BPOV**

First day of school was finally over, thank god. I closed my locker, and was about to walk away, but I ran into something.

"Shit," I mumbled.

I heard a chuckle. It had to be the most beautiful I've ever heard. "We have to stop meeting like this," he said. I looked up and saw Edward's gorgeous face staring at me. Wait, what? Gorgeous face? What's wrong with me?

I chuckled, "Yes we do," I said.

"I just wanted to apologize for Tanya," he said.

"It's fine," I said with a smile.

"She can just over react a li-" He was cut off by Tanya's big ass mouth.

"What the hell!" she said, "Can't you just stay away from my boyfriend, nerd."

"Who said I wanted him?" I asked.

"It's obvious," she said.

"The only thing that's obvious is that you're a stupid, fake ass, whore who has to be in everyone's business," I said. Then I turn and left her standing, shocked, in the middle of the hallway.

I walked out to the parking lot and unlocked the car. Everyone climbed in and Arabel looked at me, "Yo, girl!" she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Whoa!" Nykole said, "She didn't say it back!"

"What's wrong?" Arabel asked.

"Fucking Tanya," I said.

"Isn't that that one whore that's dating Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I accidently ran into Edward today a-"

"GET IT!" Nykole said.

I glared at her in my rearview mirror. "Anygay!" Arabel said, "As you were saying?"

I laughed. "Yes, _anygay, _so I ran into him andTanya decided to stick her fake self into it so Ever told her off-"

"Damn right I did!" Ever said.

"Can I finish the damn story?" I asked.

"Sorry," she said.

I laughed. "So after school Edward wanted to apologize for Tanya, and Tanya walked over and told me to leave Edward alone. She said it was obvious I wanted him."

"What did you do?" Nykole asked.

"… I very nicely told her to fuck off," I said.

"There's a way to do that!" Ever asked.

"Not in our family," Arabel said, "How did you 'nicely' tell her to fuck off?"

"I told her the only obvious thing was that she's a stupid, fake ass, whore and that she had to mind her own business," I said.

Then they all got quiet. "I personally think she handled that very well," Ever said. We all laughed.

….

Later that night I was lying in my room and I couldn't help but think about what Ever had said earlier today. Did I really like Edward Cullen? I couldn't, he's a totally different person than me. We would never work out….and he has a girlfriend!

I heard a knocking on the door. "Come in," I said.

Arabel walked in, "Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Thinking," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Edward," she said, I didn't say anything. "Oh my Katy Perry! I was totally kidding. Is that really what you're thinking about?" Arabel has an obsession with Katy Perry. She calls her Katy Perdy.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you like him?"

"I think so…I don't want to though."

"Why?"

"He's like a totally different person than me. He's even in a different crowd of people. To top it all off, he has a damn girlfriend."

"So? Why would that stop you? And who cares what kind crowd of people he's in. You shouldn't like him for his friends; you should like him for him." She had a point. "If there's one thing I know, it's that you can't help who you like." Once again, she has a point.

I smiled, "Thanks." You just got to love sisters.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I can't believe the pretty girl just told Tanya off! It was…. To be honest, it was hot as hell. I still didn't know her damn name though! Now here I am, lying in bed at one in the morning, thinking of this girl, and I don't know her name! What's wrong with me!

The next morning Alice and I were driving to school when I decided to ask her if she knew her. "Alice," I said, "You remember that girl that bumped into me yesterday in the hall?"

"Yeah," she said, "What about her?"

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Bella," she said, "She's in my art class. She's really nice, smart too."

"Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Chief's oldest daughter. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said.

That's why she looks so similar! She's a senior too. Her and I had a class together last year. How did I not remember someone so beautiful. _Okay, I really need to stop this. _Bella... What a perfect name… _I'm hopeless…_

**BPOV**

I was lying in bed, sleeping. It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in before my softball game tonight. Arabel and I are on the same softball team, we play every Saturday night. We'd been playing together almost our whole lives.

It was about 10 when I felt someone jump on my bed. "What the hell," I mumbled.

"Wake up!" Arabel yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something!" she said.

I rolled over and looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"Edward and Tanya broke up!" she said.

I sat up really fast. "What!" I said.

"That's what I said!" she said.

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"So, I guess what had happened was, Tanya wasn't at school yesterday. So Edward drove over to her house to see if she was okay. When he got there she was with some other guy. So Edward ended it."

"Oh my god."

"Right! That means he's single now!"

She's right. He's single now. I smiled. "This is true," I said.

….

I put my jersey on and walked out of my room. "Ever and Nykole coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yup," Arabel said, "Their meeting us there." Ever and Nykole always come to our games.

Then Arabel turned to me, "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Let me guess," I said, "You want me to go get Gabriella so she can come to our game?"

"You know me so well!" she said.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll go get her. Let's go."

"Yay!" she said, "I LOVE YOU!"

I laughed even harder, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

….

I was standing on the field and I looked towards the parking lot and saw Edward walking up to the field. Wait what! Why is Edward here! When I was walking to the dugout, I ran and caught up with Arabel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"Edward," I said.

She looked. "I have no idea," she said. I went in the dugout and walked over to Ever and Nykole.

"Why is Edward here?" I asked.

"Alice is on the other team," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alice," she said, "His sister." She pointed to the short girl playing second.

"Great," I said, "Oh my god, I'm up soon. How am I going to bat when he's watching?"

"Just don't think about it," Ever said.

"Yeah," Nykole said, "Don't think about how the hottest guy in school is watching you bat. Not only the hottest guy at school, the guy you like. The guy that you like that just recently became single."

"Nykole," Gabriella said, "You're not helping."

"I'm just telling her not to think out how he's right the-"

"NYKOLE!" we yelled.

"What?" she said.

"Just shut up!" Ever said.

I walked up to bat, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I swung and missed.

"Still your ass out!" Ever said.

"Why?" I heard Nykole asked.

She shrugged, "She has a nice ass," Ever said.

I chuckled, those girls are insane. "Think of blankity blank," Arabel yelled. I knew exactly who she was talking about. Tanya. This is going to be good. I thought of that fake bitch as stepped and swung as hard, and as fast, as I could. I got the batters on second and third in and ended up on second. I looked up and saw Edward smiling. I looked at Arabel and just shook my head.

….

"We'll meet you at the car," Arabel said after the game.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ever yelled. Arabel blushed as her and Gabriella walked to the car hand in hand.

I laughed. "You guys coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ever said, "We'll leave now and meet you there."

"Kay," I said.

I started walking to the parking lot, but then I heard a velvet voice yell my name from behind me. I knew that voice, Edward. EDWARD! Wait! Did he just say my name? He _knew_ my name? Great, now I'm about to start hyperventilating like Arabel does everything she sees, or thinks, about Gabriella. This is perfect…

Edward jogged over to me. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"I thought maybe I'd just come over and talk to you instead of running into you like I normally do," he said.

I laughed, "Good idea," I said.

He smiled. He has a beautiful smile... _Stop it Bella! _"That was a great hit," he said.

I smiled and could feel the blush on my cheeks. "Thanks," I said.

"I really want to apologize for Tanya again," he said.

"Its fine, Edward," I said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Still," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said.

"You were right about her."

"What part?"

He chucked, "All of it really. Expectually the part about her being a stupid whore."

I laughed. "I know."

He laughed too. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." I smiled.

He smiled too. "Bye."

"Bye." He walked away and I got in my car.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"That… That was the best 5 minutes of my life," I said.

"Tell me everything!" Arabel said.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Monday I was sitting in 5th period Biology when Edward walked in. My heart stopped, what is he doing here? He's not in this class.

He handed Mrs. Banner a paper. She looked at it for a second and then handed it back, pointed over to where I was sitting. Oh my god, is he my lab partner now?

Edward walked over and sat next me. He turned to me and smiled. "Good afternoon, Miss. Swan," he said.

I smiled back. He knows my last name too! "Hello, Mr. Cullen," I said, "I'm starting to think you're might be stalking me," I said.

He laughed, "No, I just got a schedule change, I had to many classes with Tanya," he said, "But you if I was stalking you, you couldn't blame me for wanting to get to know a pretty girl." Then he looked back to the front of the room.

HOLY FUCK! Did he just call me pretty? Either I'm going crazy or he called me pretty! It's probably a little bit of both, but still!

The bell rang and Edward walked me to my locker. I was on like cloud nine! This is too good to be true! "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye," I said.

He smiled, "Bye, Bella," he said.

On my way to 7th I ran into Arabel and Gabriella. Not literally like I always do with Edward though. "I have so much to tell you later!" I said.

"Okay," she said, "Can you wait for me after school? I have detention."

I laughed, "For what?" I asked.

"Well, you see what had happened was."

"Oh god…"

"Nykole and I were in the classroom for gym today, and I gotten up to go to the bathroom. Well, Nykole decided that it would be funny to stick her leg out and trip me. I almost fell on my face and said 'Oh shit!' really loud, and Mrs. Parkson heard me and gave me detention." I laughed.

"Wow, Babe," Gabriella said.

"I almost fell on my face!" Arabel said, "I think yelling 'Oh shit!' was in order!"

I laughed, "I agree," I said, "Okay, I'm gunna go to class."

"Alright, bye," Arabel said.

"See you after detention," I said.

"Shut up!" she yelled, I laughed.

….

After school I was sitting in my truck, listening to music, and waiting for Arabel to get out of detention. Then my phone rang saying I got a text. I looked at it and saw it was from facebook.

_One new friend request from Edward Cullen. _

_0 friends in common._

_Reply "add" to accept Edward as a friend._

Edward Cullen just sent me a friend request! Holy shit! I quickly replied add and went to look at his page. Normally that would be stalker status, but he added me! I flipped through some is pictures. _Damn he's fine_!

Then I heard the car door open and Arabel yell, "Yo, girl!"

I jumped, "You scared the shit out of me!" I said.

She laughed and got in. "So what did you need to tell me?" she asked, "It's been bugging me all day."

"Okay," I said, "So you know who is in my Biology class now!"

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said, "And he's my lab partner!"

"FOR REAL!" she said.

"YEAH!" I said, "And he called me pretty!"

"Did you like… DIE!"

"Almost!" I said, "And when I was waiting for you got a message from facebook and he sent me a friend request!"

"Did you accept it!"

"Fuck yeah I did!"

"You've had a pretty good day."

"Right!"

….

I was on facebook again that night while I was lying in bed. Then I got a pop-up in the corner saying that Edward comment on my picture. It was a picture of me that Ever had taken when I was reading outside.

_Bella senza paragoni._

I went opened the translation app on my phone and typed it in. I smiled when I read the translation. It was Italian and meant, "Beautiful beyond compare."

That night I slept better than I have in a long time. Dreaming about Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I was lying in my room on facebook when Alice came in. "You like her!" she said.

I stared at her. "Like who?" I asked.

"Bella," she said.

"Really now?"

"I see the way you look at her and your post just showed up on my news feed!"

"I posted that Monday!"

"And?"

"So what if I do?"

"I'm going to invite her to the party tomorrow."

"What!"

"You heard me." Then she walked out. Seriously? Why couldn't my mom have had a boy?

**BPOV**

I was sitting in art when Alice Cullen walked over. "Hi, Bella!" she said.

This is weird… "Hi, Alice," I said.

"I was wonder if you wanted to come to Me and Edward's party tonight," she said, "You can bring friends if you want."

"Um… Sure," I said, "Where?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here you go," she said, "See you tonight." Then she walked away.

….

"What should we do tonight?" Ever said.

"We're going to a party," I said.

"Where?" Arabel asked.

"The Cullen's," I said.

"The Cullen's?" Ever said.

"Yeah," I said, "Alice invited us."

"Mom and Dad will never let us go," Arabel said.

"They'll never know," I said.

…..

That night, after my mom and dad went to sleep, Arabel and I snuck out. "I can't believe we just did that," Arabel said.

"We'll be fine," I said.

"I will after you go get my baby!" she said.

"I'm going!" I said.

"No fast enough!" she said. I laughed.

We pulled up the Cullen house and Nykole and Ever were already there. The place was packed. I walked in and Cori pulled me to where everyone was dancing.

"Dance!" she yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" she said.

"It's a very good reason," Nykole said.

We all danced and then I realized I didn't see Arabel. "Where the hell is my sister?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ever said.

I sighed. "Be right back," I said.

I found Arabel and Gabriella making out on a couch. "Okay then," I said to myself.

I walked over to get a drink and a kid walked over to me. "Hi," he said.

Shit… "Hey," I said.

"I'm Cody," he said.

"That's cool," I said "I'm Bella."

A slow song came on. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Um…" I said.

"She's with me," someone said behind me. I turned and saw Edward behind me. I smiled. Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks," I said.

He chuckled, "No problem," he said, "He bothers everyone." I laughed.

We both got quiet after that and I realized he was staring at me. "What?" I asked quietly.

"You're so pretty," he said softly. I felt my cheeks blush.

He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were almost touching when I heard the most annoying voice ever behind me. "What the hell!" I turned and saw Tanya. Oh this should be good….

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

"_You're so pretty," he said softly. I felt my cheeks blush. _

_He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were almost touching when I heard the most annoying voice ever behind me. "What the hell!" I turned and saw Tanya. Oh this should be good…._

**EPOV**

I really could kill Tanya. I'm in the middle of, what could be, the best thing to ever happen to me. I've waited for this kiss for so damn long, and she just has to come in and ruin it!

"What, Tanya?" I said.

"What are you doing!" She said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, "What are you even doing here?"

"I was invited," she said.

"Then you cheated on me and your invitation was revoked," I said.

"So you go to that… that nerd!" she said, "At least_ try _to do better than me, not like you can."

I got up in Tanya's face. "I can do way better than you, Tanya," I said, "I can find someone who's not a two timing bitch like you. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Tanya glared at me and then turned and walked out.

**BPOV**

Tanya got pissed and walked out. I looked at Edward. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He took my hand and led me out front. "I'm sorry about her," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Bella!" I hear behind me. I turned and saw Arabel. "What happened?"

"Tanya," I said.

"Obviously," Gabriella said.

"What's her deal?" Arabel asked.

"She's jealous of Bella," Edward said.

I looked at him. "Arabel, I'll meet you guys at the car," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I looked back at Edward. "I'm sorry about Tanya," he said again.

"You really need to stop apologizing for her," I said.

He stepped forward and kissed me. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," he said.

I smiled, "Me too," I said.

"I'll see you Monday?" he said.

I got in the car and Arabel turned to me. "What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said, "But I liked it." I smiled and she laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

After Bella drove away I went to go back inside but stopped when I saw Alice on the front porch. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Admit it," she said.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"You like her."

"Who?"

"You know who, Edward. Bella. You like Bella."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Edward."

"Alice."

"You like Bella Swan. Just admit it. There's nothing wrong with it."

I stared at her. "Fine," I said, "I like Bella." As the words left my mouth I felt myself smile. Saying it made it feel so real. I like Bella Swan.

Alice squealed and hugged me. "You two are going to make a perfect couple," she said.

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway at me and Arabel's house. Ever's car parked in the driveway. "What took you guys so long!" Ever yelled.

"We had to deal with the fight," I said, "We didn't flee like you as soon as it started."

"It was a bitch fight!" Ever said.

"That's why you should've stayed!" I said.

"Yeah," Arabel said, "And Bella kissed Edward!"

"Not aw!" Nykole said!

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ever asked.

"Fuck yeah!" I said.

We walked into the house our dad was sitting down stairs. "Where have you guys been?" he asked.

"Um…" I said, "I can explain?"

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Really?" Dad asked, "I'd like to hear this one."

"Cori's car broke down," I said.

"And you both had to go help them?" he asked. I nodded. "Dressed like you were going to a party?"

"Every second with us is like a party, Uncle Charlie," Ever said, "You know that."

He stared at us for a minute. "Was the party you guys went to at least fun?" he asked.

"Yes," we all said.

He stepped back, "You may proceed," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks, Dad," I said.

He grabbed my arm before I went up the stairs. "You better be looking out for Arabel," he said.

"Don't I always?" I asked.

"Just making sure," he said.

…

After school the next day, I went to my locker to grab some book. When I opened it a piece of paper fell out of it. "What's that?" Arabel asked coming up behind me.

I jumped. "Holy shit!" I said, putting my hand over my heart, "Was that necessary?"

"I never understood that," she said, "Why would shit be holy? Did you bless it or something?"

"Oh good god," I groaned, unfolding the little piece of paper that had fallen out of my locker.

_Meet me by the gym after school._

_-Your secret admirer ;)_

"Secret admirer!" Arabel said, "Who's your secret admirer!"

"I don't know," I said, "I think that's why it's called a SECRET admirer."

"Makes sense," she said.

"Meet me at the car," I said

"Have fun," she said.

…

I walked over to the gym and saw Edward run off the football field and come over to me. He smiled, "Hey," he said.

I smiled back. "Hey. So are you the secret admirer who asked me to meet him here?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he said. I chuckled. "You do look just like the beautiful girl I asked to meet me here."

I blushed so much it should be illegal. Edward Cullen just said I was beautiful! This only happens so many times in life! "Oh really?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, "I was going to ask her to go on a date with on Friday. Do you think she'd say yes?"

I smiled. "In a heartbeat."

He smiled back. "I'll pick you at 7?" he asked.

"Sounds great," I said.

We both jumped when we heard the football coach blow his whistle. "Cullen!" he yelled, "That girl is beautiful and all, but get back out on the field!"

"Yes sir," Edward said. He kissed my head, "See you later, Bella."

….

I walked to my car and I was on like cloud nine. I slid into the driver's seat and could barely hear Arabel and Gabriella yelling my name.

"YO, GIRL!" Gabriella yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

Arabel laughed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Are you on something?" Gabriella asked, "I want some of it."

"No," I said.

"You've been sitting in the driver's seat for about 15 minutes without moving," Arabel said, "I don't think you were even breathing."

"I have a date with Edward Cullen," I said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Arabel yelled, "No wonder you can't breathe! Are you like gunna die!"

"I think she already did," Gabriella asked, "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"She's all jacked up on Edward Cullen," Arabel said.

"I'm Fine," I said.

I drove us to me and Arabel's house. As soon as I closed my door I screamed. Arabel opened the door. "Feel better?" she asked.

"No," I said, "I HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD!"

"I KNOW!" she said, "Did you call Ever and Nykole?"

"No!" I said.

"Well!"

"Dialing!"

"Yes?" Ever asked, answering the phone.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD!" I yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ever yelled back.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Arabel yelled.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The week couldn't have gone any slower. Couldn't it just be Friday already? I have a date with the hottest guy in school, and it's taking forever to come!

It was Thursday after school and I was at my locker, when Tanya came up behind me. "Hear you have a date with my man," she said. I sighed and turned to her. Looking at her almost kicked in some kind of gag reflex, she's so damn ugly!

She was standing with her little whore crew, Jessica and Lauren. "When are you just going to give up?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"When are you going to give up?" I asked, "Edward obviously doesn't want a slut like you, so just give up. It'll make you look a little less desperate if you do."

"I'm not desperate!" she yelled, "I could have any guy I wanted."

"Yeah," I said, "Because guys don't want YOU, they want SOME." Then I closed my locker and turned and walked away.

"You just got told off by a nerd," Jessica said.

"It's that against a law or something?" Lauren asked.

"Shut up!" Tanya said.

…..

It was finally Friday! The school day went by faster than the week, and I was starting to get kind of nervous.

"Arabel," I said, "Wanna drive home?"

She looked at me. "You're going to let me drive your truck?" she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No," I said, "I'm nervous as hell."

She laughed. "Okay, get in," she said. We both got in and she moved the seat almost all the way up. I laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, short stuff," I laughed, "Just drive the car."

She glared at me. "Bitch," she said.

"So?" I said.

We were almost home when I got a text. I felt my breathing stop. It was from Edward.

_We still on for tonight? –E_

_Of course. ;) –B_

_Can't wait. :) –E_

_Where we going? –B_

_It's a surprise. :) Just dress casual. –E_

I groaned. "What?" Arabel asked.

"Edward won't tell me where we're going," I said.

"You're texting him!" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What are you guys talking about!"

"I'm trying to figure out where we're going."

"Oh yeah." I shook my head and laughed.

_Okay. See you tonight. –B_

….

It took me forever to figure out what to wear. I ended up settling for skinny jeans, a purple, low cut, spaghetti strap shirt, with black flats. Then I straightened my hair and put on some light make-up.

I walked out of my room and went to Arabel's room. "Does this look good?" I asked.

She looked up and me. "Yeah," she said, "You look bootyful!"

"You said that about the other outfit," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "And you looked great in all those too."

I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Oh my god!" I said, "He's here."

"Yes, that's normally what the doorbell means, Bells," she said.

"Shut up," I said, "Answer the door and I'll be down in a minute."

Arabel went down stairs and I went into the bathroom to check my hair. "Hey," I heard Arabel said, "I'm Bella's sister, Arabel. Bella will be down in a second."

I walked down stairs and saw Edward standing in entrance, talking to Arabel. Edward looked up at me and I saw a weird look in his eyes.

He smiled and walked over to me, "You look beautiful," he said.

I blushed, "You look good too," I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

I looked at Arabel, "I'll be back later," I said, "Don't get in to much trouble."

"I'll try," she said.

Edward and I walked out to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. When he got into the driver's seat he looked at me and smiled. "Ready?" he said.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

Edward started up the car, "So," I said, "Where are we going?"

He smiled, "That's a surprise," he said.

"I hate surprises," I said.

"Oh well," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

We were driving for a while when Edward pulled up to a beautiful meadow. "Wow," I said, stepping out of the car.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I said, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said quietly. I turned to him and smiled.

**EPOV**

Bella is really the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. She looked even more beautiful standing in the middle of the meadow.

I walked over to the trunk of my car and took out the picnic basket I had packed for us. "How did you find this place?" Bella asked.

"I was wandering around when I was younger and found it," I said, "Ever since then it's been like my place. I come here when I just need to clear my head."

I set everything up and we sat down to eat. "Is your sister going to be okay at home by herself?" I asked while we ate.

"Actually," she said, "She's having our cousin's and her girlfriend come over to hang out with her."

"They were all at the party with you right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Ever and Nykole Walker are my cousin's and Gabriella Vicino is Arabel's girlfriend." I love listening to her talk. I could sit her for hours, as long as I got to hear her voice.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, trying to get her to talk more.

"They're not home much," she said, "They do places for jobs a lot. They only come home like once a month. Then they give us enough money for the month and leave again. It's always just Arabel and I."

I felt bad for her. Her parents were always gone. It was almost like they could care less about them. Just leaving two teenage girls to find for themselves. "That must be hard," I said.

She shrugged. "It's not that bad," she said, "It's only been going on since I was about 16. Arabel and I are really close; it's just made us closer. It's almost like we're all each other has. She's my best friend."

I smiled. "That's good," I said.

She smiled back; I swear it got brighter outside when she did. "What about you?" she asked, "Are you close with your parents?"

"Yeah," I said, "They're really cool. They're always there for Alice and I." Bella was so easy to talk to. After we ate we just laid in the grass and talked some more. I wish we never had to leave.

**BPOV**

Edward pulled into my driveway and turned to me. "I had a lot of fun," I said.

He smiled, "Me too," he said, "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," I said.

"About tomorrow?" he said, "Alice and I are having a cook out with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. You guys should all come too."

I smiled. "Sounds fun," I said.

He smiled too. "Great," he said, "Come over around 3?"

"Okay," I said.

He leaned over and kissed my head, "See you tomorrow, Bella," he said softly.

"Bye, Edward," I said.

When I walked inside I closed the door and locked it behind me. Then I leaned my back against the door. "Have fun?" Nykole asked.

"She's smiling isn't she?" Ever asked.

I laughed. "That was the best date ever," I said. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "He's so easy to talk to. I told him things that only you guys know."

"Aw!" Ever said.

"She's in love!" Nykole said.

"Um, no," I said.

"Um, yes," Arabel said.

"Whatever," I said, "I'm going to take a shower. We're going to a cook out tomorrow at the Cullen's."

"I'm starting to like these people," Ever said, "Always feeding me and what not." I laughed.

….

Before I went to bed that night I got a text.

_Good night, beautiful. –E_

I smiled and went to bed, thinking about Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I walked in the door and was attacked by my insane sister. "How was it!" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Amazing," I said.

She squealed. "I knew you guys were meant to be!" she said.

My smile grew. "I invited her and her friends to come tomorrow," I said.

She jumped up and down. "Yay!" she said and I laughed.

**BPOV**

I drove us up to the Cullen's house the next day and saw Edward standing outside. He came over to the car and opened my door for me. I blushed as he helped me out of the car. "Hey," I said.

He smiled, "Hey," he said.

"Aw!" Nykole said behind me.

I turned to her. "Don't you have someone else to embarrass?" I asked.

"Nope," Cori said, "We cleared all of our appointments for today, it's all you."

I groaned and turned to Edward. He laughed, "Come on," he said, leading us inside.

"Bella!" Alice said hugging me, "I'm so glad you guys could come!"

I laughed, "Hey, Alice," I said.

"Ali," Edward said, "Don't kill her."

"Sorry," she said letting me go.

…

I was sitting with Alice by the pool and everyone else was swimming. Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted out of the chair. I knew whose arms those were; they've caught me multiple times when I fall. "Edward!" I said, "Put me down."

"Nope," he said.

"Edward!" I said.

"Fine," he said. Then he threw me into the pool.

I came up and glared at him, "That wasn't nice," I said.

He smiled and got in the pool too. We floated to the end of the pool away from everyone. He was staring at me for a couple minutes. I felt myself start to blush. "What?" I asked softly.

"You're so pretty," he said.

"No I'm not," I said.

"You don't see yourself clearly," he said. I smiled and he smiled back, "I'm really glad you came today, Bella."

"Me too," I said.

….

We were all sitting around outside listening to music when Parachute by Train came on. Edward stood up and held out his hand to me. "Dance with me," he said. I took his hand and got up.

_I wanna take you with me  
>to life with no more yesterdays<br>we can start again awake and so excited  
>and change the way we always push<br>we always push_

Then he started to sing the lyrics in my ear softly. "_I'll open up and be your parachute and I'll never let you down so open up and be my human angel and we'll only hit the ground running." _It was the cutest thing ever, I seriously thought I was going to cry.__

_and when the world gets sharp and tries to cut you down to size  
>and makes you feel like giving in<br>oh, I will stay, I will rain, I will wash the words and pain away  
>and I will chase away the way we push<br>the way we pull  
>you're beautiful <em>

"Aw, look at them," I heard Ever say, "I wish I could slow dance."

"It's just moving side to side and walking in a circle," Nykole said.__

_I'll open up and be your parachute  
>and I'll never let you down<br>so open up and be my human angel  
>and we'll only hit the ground<br>running_

_and if it feels like we might drop  
>it will stop<br>so don't look down  
>it wouldn't be the same without you<br>this life is too good to give up on_

_I'll open up and be your parachute  
>and I'll never let you down<br>so open up and be my human angel  
>and we'll only hit the ground<br>and we're gonna hit the ground  
>running <em>

Edward looked at me and leaned in to kiss me. "Edward!" Alice yelled.

Edward groaned. "Cock blocking pixie," he mumbled. I giggled and he smiled at me. "What, Alice!" he said.

"We're gunna watch a movie," she said, "Come on."

Edward sighed and took my hand and led me inside. We all sat on the couch and Edward pulled me close to him. I couldn't even think straight being this close to him. I don't even know what movie Alice said we were watching. Edward picked up and blanket from the top of the couch and draped it over us. I sighed and cuddled closer to him, I don't even think I saw any of the movie before sleep consumed me.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

We all sat down to watch the movie, and about 10 minutes into it I felt Bella rest her head on the shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled. She's so beautiful. I could sit right here and stare at her for hours.

After a couple minutes I realized she was sleeping. "Are you having fun just staring at my sister?" I heard Arabel say. Everyone laughed.

I looked up at her, "Yes I am," I said, "I'm going to bring her upstairs so she'll be more comfortable."

I lifted Bella into my arms. "GET IT!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head and kept walking. "Edward," Bella said softly, burying her face in my neck.

I smiled and laid her in my bed. "Stay," she said.

I crawled into bed beside her. "I'll never leave you," I whispered.

**BPOV**

I woke out feeling very warm and safe. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. Where the hell am I? I went to sit up but I was being held to the bed. I looked next to me and saw Edward sleeping beside me with his arm draped over my waist. I smiled a little; a girl could get use to waking up like this.

I saw a smile start to spread on Edward's face. I wonder what he was dreaming about. "Bella," he said softly. I smiled, that answers that question. His arm tightened around me, and his eyes slowly started to open. "Good morning, beautiful," he said.

I blushed, "Good morning," I said.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled, "Good."

I looked around the room again. "Is this your room?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"How did I end up in here?" I asked, "I thought I fell asleep on the couch."

"I carried you," he said.

I looked at him, "You carried me up the stairs?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, Bella," he said.

"You're going to throw out your back or something," I said.

"Yeah right," he said, "You're as light as a feather."

I blushed a little. "Look who's lying now," I said.

Edward took my face in his hands, "Look at me, Bella," he said, I slowly looked up at him. "You're perfect in every way. From your flawless skin, to those chocolate brown eyes that I just want to drowned in. The way your brown hair blows in the wind." He brushed my hair behind my ear. "How your face turns red when you're embarrassed." His hand softly brushed my cheek. "You're perfect." He stared in my eyes, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I thought I was going to cry. This was the best moment of my life. I smiled, "Yes," I said softly. He smiled back and kissed me.

Edward Cullen just asked me out and kissed me all in the same minute. It's official; I have died and gone to heaven.

…

About an hour later Edward and I walked down stairs to the living room hand in hand. I saw Arabel and Gabriella sitting on the couch talking to Alice.

"Hey," I said. I forgot they were here too.

"You forgot we were here didn't you?" Gabriella said.

"Possibly," I said. They laughed. "Where's Nykole and Ever?"

"They had to go home so Emmett dropped them off on the way to his house," Arabel said, "Edward didn't want to wake you so they said we could all stay. Gabriella just told her mom she was staying at our place."

"Hope it wasn't any trouble for you guys," I said to Alice. I didn't want to be a burden.

"Not at all!" Alice said, "Arabel and Gabriella just stayed in the guest room."

"Alone?" I said looking at Arabel, "I don't want to know!"

Arabel blushed. "What about you two!" she said, "What's with this holding of the hands!"

I smiled and buried my face in Edward's chest. "Leave my girlfriend alone," Edward said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed.

"It's about fucking time!" Arabel said. I just laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I held Bella on the front porch before she left. "Text me when you get home, okay?" I said.

She nodded into my chest and then looked up at me. I smiled down at her and then leaned down to kiss her. "Bye, Edward," she said.

"Bye, beautiful," I said. She walked down and got in her car. I turned and went back inside the house.

A couple minutes after the door closed someone knocked. _Please be Bella_ I thought.

I opened the door and saw Arabel. "Arabel," I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she laughed.

I smirk. "That obvious," I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said.

I laughed. "Did you forget something?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "My phone." She walked into the living room and grabbed her phone off the table. She turned to me. "Did you know that tomorrow's Bella's birthday?" she asked.

I stared at her. "No," I said, "Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

She laughed. "It's a Bella thing," she said, "She hates getting gifts and she hates her birthday."

"Why?" I asked.

"Who knows," she said, "Bitch is crazy. But, anyway, I'm having Ever, Nykole, and Gabriella for cake and stuff, she doesn't know that though, but you should come over and surprise her."

I smiled, "Sounds great," I said, "I'll be there."

**BPOV**

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt my bed move under me. "YO, GIRL!" Arabel yelled, jumping on the bed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BITCH!"

I chuckled. "Thanks," I said, "I'm not sure if that happy birthday is sincere, considering you just called me a bitch."

She stopped jumping a looked at me. "Didn't you hear? That means I love you in our family," she said.

I laughed, "True," I said.

…

I was in the kitchen and Ever and in. "Happy birthday!" she said, putting a little birthday crown on my head.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

"Did someone say unicorn?" Nykole asked. The bitch is fucking crazy.

"No, Nykole," Gabriella said, "No one fucking said unicorn." I laughed.

"Well my bad, bitch," Nykole said.

"Enough," I said, still laughing. Then my phone rang. I stopped laughing and sighed. "It's mom," I said.

"I'm sorry," Arabel said. I flipped her the bird and she stuck out her tongue.

"Go put that in Gabriella's mouth or something," I said.

"Shut the hell up!" she said. I laughed.

"Hello," I said answering the phone, trying to calm down.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" she said.

I faked my enthusiasm, "Thanks, Mom," I said. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," Arabel said.

"Oh!" my mom said, "How's Arabel doing?"

"Good," I said, "She got Nykole, Ever, and Gabriella to come over for my birthday."

"That's very nice of her," she said, "Well, I have to go, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said. Then she hung up. I sighed, even on my birthday I can't get my mom to stay on the phone with me longer than 2 minutes.

I was about to go see who had been at the door when someone's hand went over my eyes. "Happy birthday, beautiful," Edward said in my ear softly.

I smiled and leaned back against him. "How did you know?" I asked. He took his hand off my eyes and I turned around and kissed him.

"A little birdy told me," he said.

"Arabel?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I turned to my sister and she smiled. "I thought it would make your birthday better," she said.

I turned to Edward again and smiled, "It did," I said.

He smiled back and kissed my head, "I'm glad," he said.

…..

I was sitting on the couch with Edward. "How does it feel to finally be 18?" he asked.

I smiled, "Doesn't feel that much different then 17," I said, "It's just a number."

"I got you something," he said.

I sighed, "You didn't have to get me anything, Edward," I said.

He smiled, "It's my girlfriends 18th birthday and you're saying I didn't have to get her anything?" he said, "Besides, I wanted to."

He handed me a box that looked like it was just a clothes box. I opened it and saw a little picture frame with a picture of Edward and I dancing in the Cullen's backyard the other night. I was looking up at Edward and he was smiling down at me.

"I know it's not much," Edward said, "But Alice took it and when I saw it I thought you'd like it."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I love it, Edward," I said. I leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you."

Then Ever came in with the cake lit with candles. They sung happy birthday and I could feel the blush on my face. "Make a wish!" Arabel said.

I looked at Edward for a minute and then looked up at my family. I smiled and shook my head, "I think I'm good," I said. Then I blew out the candles.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up Monday morning and got dressed for school. It was the first day since Edward and I started dating that we would be in school. I walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew Voltage from the fridge.

Arabel walked in and put her bag down. "You're drinking a voltage at 7:30 in the morning," she said, "That's never good. I feel bad for your classmates."

"Shut up," I said, "I'm like freakin out!"

"Why?" she asked.

"It's the first time Edward and I have been at school since we started dating," I said, "This is like that time when I drove you to Gabriella's and you started freaking out, not because I was driving, but because you were gunna see Gabriella."

"Oh that's bad," she said.

"I know!" I said.

"If someone says something just get Ever to jump them or something," she said.

I laughed. "I think that's the best advice I've ever gotten," I said.

She shrugged. "Hey," she said, "It's what I do."

…..

I pulled up to the school and saw Edward leaning against his car. I smiled, and got out and walked over to him.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

"Aw," I heard someone said behind me. "Ain't that cute." I turned and saw Tanya behind.

"Do you need something?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Ever said, "Don't you have someone you're supposed to be fucking?"

"Excuse me?" Tanya said.

"You heard her," Nykole said, "Get the fuck out of here."

Tanya huffed and walked away. I laughed and looked at Edward, "I love my friends," I said. He laughed and kissed me.

…..

A couple weeks after the Tanya incident I was sitting in 4th period with Ever when the dean walked in. "What did she do now?" the teacher asked.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Ever said.

"I don't need Ms. Walker," he said, "I need Ms. Swan." I looked up at him from my work.

"Plead the fifth," Ever said as I walked out.

I walked into the dean's office and saw Arabel sitting there too. "Please sit, Isabella," the dean said. I sat beside my sister and the dean gave us both a sad look, "Girls, there's been an accident…"

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

_I walked into the dean's office and saw Arabel sitting there too. "Please sit, Isabella," the dean said. I sat beside my sister and the dean gave us both a sad look, "Girls, there's been an accident…"_

**EPOV**

I sat down at our usual lunch table and waited for Bella to get here. I saw Ever walk in and sit down. "Where's Bella?" I asked. They normally come in together since they have the same class.

"She got called to the dean's office," she said, "I thought you guys got caught fucking in a closet or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Ever," I said, "I was not fucking your cousin in a closet."

"Bathroom?" she asked.

"No," I said.

Then Nykole and Gabriella walked over. "Where's Bella?" Nykole asked.

"She got called to the dean's," Ever said.

"So did Arabel," Nykole said.

"Wait," Ever said, "There's no way they both did something, maybe Bella, but not Arabel. She's the good one of our group!"

"What about me?" Nykole asked.

Ever laughed. When she looked at Nykole she stopped laughing, "Oh you were serious?" she said.

I chuckled and shook my head. Then my phone rang.

_Bella_

"Bella," I said, answering on the first ring, "Where are you?"

"We're in the front office," she said, it sounded like she was crying. "Can you come down here?"

"Yeah," I said, "Are you okay?"

"No," she said.

"I'm on my way," I said. I looked at the others. "Front office," I said.

We walked in and found both the girls crying. Arabel got up and ran to Gabriella and Bella ran to me. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"Th-their gone," Bella sobbed.

"Who?" Ever asked.

"Mom and dad," Arabel said. I turned my head to her. "Their plane crashed this morning." I pulled Bella closer to me and looked at the others.

**BPOV**

Arabel and I both sat in the back seat of Edward's car and Alice drove my car back to the house. How can they be dead? It's just not fair…

I could barely remember walking into the house. I was sitting down stairs on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Edward came in from the kitchen and sat beside me. "Alice picked you and Arabel up Lo-Mein. Nykole said it's Arabel's favorite, do you want some?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry," I said, "Tell Alice I said thank you though."

"Of course," he said.

Where is Arabel anyway? I looked at him, "Where's Arabel?" I asked.

"Upstairs with Gabriella," he said. I nodded and looked back at my lap, feeling the tears start to fall from my eyes again. Edward looked worried, "I can get her if you want."

I shook my head. "No," I said, "I'm fine. I was just thinking how she's all I have left now…"

"That's not true," he said, "You have your cousins, Gabriella, and me and my family will do everything we can to help you. And I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

I looked at him, "Don't leave me…" I said softly.

He pulled me into his arms, "Wouldn't dream of it," he said softly.

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

That night I only got about five hours of sleep. When I woke up the next morning I saw Edward sleeping beside me. He's so sweet. He spent the night and held me all night while I cried. When I woke up crying in the night he was right there to comfort me.

I leaned over and kissed his lips softly. He sighed, "Bella," he said softly. I smiled a little. It was my first smile since yesterday afternoon.

I climbed out of bed and went down stairs. I saw Arabel on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. "You can turn that on you know," I said.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, turning around to look at me. "Oh," she said, "I forgot."

I walked over and sat in the recliner. "Where's Gabriella?" I asked.

"Her mom called last night and made her come home," she said.

"Have you slept since then?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. We were both quiet for a minute and then Arabel looked up at me, her eyes full of sorrow. "What are we going to do?"

I got up from my chair and walked over to the couch. I reached out and hugged her. "We'll figure it out," I said, "But, hey," I pulled away and looked at her. "We'll always have each other."

She smiled a little, "Like always," she said. Then I hugged her again.

I sat there hugging my sister until I heard Edward's voice. "You girls okay?" he asked.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Yup," I said, "Why don't we get something to eat."

"There's still that food from last night," Edward said.

"Lo mein," Arabel said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I laughed and followed her.

We were sitting at the table when the doorbell rang. "I got it," I said.

…

I walked to the door and open it to see a man in a suit with a briefcase standing there. "Hi, I'm looking for the Swan sisters," he said.

"I'm Bella," I said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Troy," he said, "I'm your parent's lawyer."

I was quiet for a minute. "Um… Come in," I said, stepping aside to let him in. "Arabel," I called, "Come here."

Arabel walked in, Edward followed in behind her. "Yeah?" she said.

"Mom and Dad's lawyer's here," I said.

"I'm here to discuss your parent's will," Michael said.

"How parents have a will?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Is there anywhere we can talk about this?"

"Yeah," I said, leading him to the living room.

Michael sat on the couch, Arabel sat in the recliner, and Edward and I sat in the love seat. Michael starts taking some papers out of his briefcase. "Okay," he said, "You girls ready?"

Edward took my head in his. "Yeah," I said.

"In the death of Renee and Charlie Swan they leave their daughters, Isabella and Arabel Swan, everything," Michael started, "Which includes: the house, both their cars, and all the bank accounts."

"Wait," I said, "What do you mean _all _the bank accounts?"

"Your parent's had three bank accounts," Michael said, "Each is filled with over $500,000."

"Say what!" Arabel said.

"Your parents were rich," he said. Rich? We're rich? I mean, I know our parents had money. They worked for extremely rich people. I didn't know we were that rich though.

"Can I continue?" Michael asked. I nodded. "Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Bella," he repeated, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 18," I said.

"Okay," he said. Then he turned back to the paper. "If Isabella is 18 (or older), then she will become Arabel's legal guardian." He placed the paper on the table, "If you both understand, sign here," he said, pointing to the paper.

I got up and signed the paper. Then Arabel come over and signed too. "You realize there's a lot of responsibility being her legal guardian, right?" Michael asked me.

"I know," I said.

"Alright," he said, "One more thing and then I'll leave you all alone." He pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and handed it to me. "This was left for you." I turned the envelope in my hands. It said 'Bella' on the front in my mom's hand writing. I slowly opened it and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I know if you're reading this it means something has happened to your father and I. You're probably surprised to learn about all the money that we had. We didn't tell you girl because we didn't want you to be greedy. We wanted you guy to be grateful for what you had. I know you too will use the money wisely._

_ I know that you'll look after your sister and do what's best for her. It's been hard on both you girls with use always being gone. I know you've pretty much raised Arabel. She's a great person and you've done a great job, and I thank you for that._

_ You're a great person, Bella, never forget that. I love you and your sister both so much. Look after each other._

_Love,_

_Mom_

When I put the letter down I had tears in my eyes. I don't know how but sometime from when I started reading the letter until now I ended up sitting on the floor in the living room.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with worried eyes. He sat down next to me and pulled and into his arms while I cried.

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

It was the beginning of December. Since our parents died things have gotten a little better. Edward's helped me through this so much. He's always at my house. He might as well just move in! That's actually not a bad idea…. but that's not on topic!

I walked down stairs. "Ready?" I asked Arabel.

"Why do you want to get to school so early?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"…. No reason," I said.

She laughed. "You wanna see your man," she teased.

"No…" I said.

"Then why are you blushing!" she laughed.

"It's the lights bouncing off the walls!" I said.

"We're outside!"

"Get in the damn car!"

"You looooooove him!"

"Get in!"

She laughed and got in the car. As I drove us to school I started thinking about what Arabel said. Did I love Edward? No, I couldn't.

Then I started to think about all the time I've spent with Edward. I thought about when I was crying and he held me in his arms, telling me everything would be okay. When I was hurt or upset and he looked at me with his green eyes full of pain. When I smiled and he looks at me like he just won the lottery. When I kissed him and I felt like I was flying. That's when I realized it; I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

…

That day we were all at lunch, when Tanya walked past our table. "Ew," she said. Her friends laughed with her.

"What the hell is your deal!" Ever said.

"What?" Tanya asked, almost like she was shocked Ever said something. No idea why she would be, I certainly wasn't. I knew it would happen.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" she asked.

"Because that bitch stole my boyfriend!" she yelled pointing at me.

"She did not steal you from me, Tanya," Edward said, "I dumped you. And please don't call my girlfriend a bitch."

"Why?" she said, "What is she gunna go run how to her mommy? Oh, that's right, she can't."

I glared at her. "Go to hell, Tanya," I said.

"To soon?" she asked, "Still haven't accepted the fact that your mom didn't love you because you're a freak. Shit, if I had a freak like you as a daughter, I'd rather be dead too."

I was about to say something, but the next thing I knew Tanya was holding her noise and Arabel was standing in front of her.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said.

"Arabel!" I said.

"You bitch!" Tanya yelled holding her nose. She moved to hit Arabel back but Gabriella pulled Arabel back and Jasper pulled skankya off Arabel.

….

Arabel didn't get suspended or anything for hitting Tanya since Tanya instigated it. Arabel and I walked out of the dean's office and towards our car.

"Nice hit," I said.

She smiled, "Why thank you," she said. I laughed.

We walked up to our car and saw everyone waiting for us. "That was awesome, Ara!" Ever yelled, giving her a hug. "I knew you weren't all good. I mean, you are related to me." We all laughed.

"I can't believe you guys broke up perfectly good bitch fight!" Emmett said, "I was enjoying that shit!"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Better fucking be…" he said. I laughed and got in my car.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch at my house. "Hey, Mom," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"I was thinking," I said.

"Oh shit," Alice said.

I looked at her, "Go to hell," I said.

"Language!" my mom said.

"Sorry," we said.

"As I was saying," I said, glaring at Alice, "I want to do something special for Bella and Arabel for Christmas. It's their first Christmas without their parents."

"That's a great idea!" Alice said.

"And you doubted my thinking skills," I said.

"Well," she said, "You did date Tanya. We all know you weren't thinking then."

"Anyway!" my mom said, "I think it's a great idea. Why don't you take them to our house in the mountains? It always looks beautiful in the winter."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, "You can have all your friends go if you'd like."

Alice clapped and squeal, "This is going to be so much fun!" she said.

I smiled, think about Bella. "You love don't you?" my mom asked.

I was quiet for a minute, "With all my heart," I said honestly.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Please, Baby," I begged. It's December 20th and I'm begging Edward to tell me where's he's taking us.

He laughed, "Sorry, Love," he said, "It's a surprise." I smiled. _Love._ He had recently started calling me that, and I loved it. Every time he said it I felt my heartbeat pick up.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms and pouting in my seat.

He kissed my cheek. "You'll love it," he said.

"So you're telling me that you can take us on this plane, fly us first class to god knows where, and we can't ask where we're going?" Arabel said from the seat behind me.

"Yup," Gabriella said.

"Are we the only ones that don't know?" I asked.

"Yes, Love," Edward said.

"Da fuck is this shit!" Arabel said. I laughed.

"That's right, bitches," Ever said, "We all know and you don't." She stuck her tongue out at me and I did it back.

Edward turned to me, "Can you put in headphones so I don't so you don't hear where they say we're going?" he asked.

I sighed, "If I have to," I said.

"I'm not putting in damn headphones," Arabel said.

I turned around and looked at her. "Just let them have their fun," I said.

"No!" she said, "I wanna know! There is no way you're going to stop me from hearing."

I put in the headphones. "Just do it," I said.

She was about to say something but then Gabriella pulled her into a kiss. A minute later Edward took the headphones from ears, letting me know I was allowed to hear again.

Gabriella pulled away from Arabel. Arabel looked surprised for a minute. "Wh…" she said. She looked around the plane. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled, "Fucking bitch and knowing how to distract me!" I laughed and sat back down in my seat.

…..

A couple hours later we pulled up outside a beautiful house in the mountains. "Wow…" I said.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Nykole yelled.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful," I said, "How did you guys know about this place?"

Edward smiled. "Because we own it," he said.

"You own it?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "I wanted to do something special for you and Arabel since it was your first Christmas alone…" he said, "I wanted to make it special."

I was quiet for a second. He really did all this for us…? I felt like crying. No one's ever done anything like this for me before…

I reached up and kissed him. "You're amazing," I said. He smiled and pulled me close.

"I officially approve of your boyfriend," Arabel said.

…..

That night Edward and I were lying in our bed. (Edward and I shared a room, Gabriella and Arabel were in another, Nykole and Ever shared one, Emmett and Rose, and then Alice and Jasper.) I looked at Edward. "Thank you for doing all this for us," I said.

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'd do anything for you, my Bella," he said. I smiled and put my head on his chest. I really did love this guy…

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

Sleeping with Bella in my arms was the best feeling in the world. I held her close to me and watched her beautiful face as she slept. I love her so much. I just wasn't sure how I was going to tell her.

**BPOV**

We had and at the cabin for a week. I loved every minute of it. Just being away from everything and everyone. Just me and my family.

I woke up and looked up and saw Edward's beautiful sleeping face. I smiled a little to myself. Then I sat up and kissed him softly.

He smiled against my lips. "I'd love to make up like this every day," he said.

"Me too," I said.

We laid there for a little longer for deciding to go down stairs. As soon as we got down stairs I saw Tanya. Wait…. What!

**Sorry it's so short.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously**_

_We laid there for a little longer for deciding to go down stairs. As soon as we got down stairs I saw Tanya. Wait…. What!_

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here Tanya?" Edward asked.

"You told me to come here," she said, smiling her nasty smile that was suppose to look flirty.

Everyone turned to Edward. "He told you what!" Ever asked, the first one able to talk.

"Edward told me to come here," Tanya said. I felt my heart break. Why would he do that? "Remember Eddie?" She turned to Edward.

"No I didn't!" he said, "I haven't talked to you in weeks!"

"We talked yesterday," she said.

"Cause you called me!" Edward said.

"So you two have talked?" I asked.

Edward turned to me. "Yeah," Edward said, "Because she called begging for me back and I told her to stop calling."

"You told me to stop calling and come here," Tanya said.

I felt the tears start to pool over in my eyes. "Bella," Edward said, "She's lying. Don't listen to her."

"Save it, Edward," I said, going up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I followed Bella up the stairs. "Bella, please listen to me," I pleaded. She didn't answer me. She just walked over to her bag and started throwing her stuff into it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving," she said. Then Arabel came in. "Can you call a cab?" Bella asked her sister, "I need to get out of here."

"Yeah," Arabel said leaving the room.

"Listen to me," I said.

"I don't want to," she said, turning to me, "I don't want to listen to you lie! How much of it was lies? Did you even really like me? Or was I just a charity case?"

My heart broke at her words. "Of course I want to be with you, Bella…"

"Why didn't you tell me you talked to her?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

She laughed a little. "Some good that did."

She dragged her bag down stairs to where her family was waiting to leave with her. "Don't leave," I begged.

Alice stopped me, "Give her time," she said softly.

I watched Bella's cab pull away. Taking the love of my life away from me. I turned to Tanya and saw her smiling. "Are you proud of yourself?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," she said, "I didn't think it would be so easy."

"Why are you ruining my life!" I yelled. Her smile fell a little. "Don't you see how much I fucking love her! Now she'll never know! And it's your damn fault! She'll never know that after she falls asleep at night I stay up because I'm afraid that if I sleep I'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream! She'll never know that when she laughs my heart beat picks up at the sound! Or that when I'm with her all I can do is smile! How when I look into those deep, chocolate brown, eyes I can't even think straight! She'll never kno-" I could finish my sentence because by now I was balling my eyes out.

I'm one of those guys who never cry's and, for the first time ever, I broke down. I fell to a heap on the floor and just cried.

**BPOV**

"Bells…" I heard Arabel saying, shaking my shoulder. "We're home."

I slowly got out of the car and dragged myself up to my room. I sat on my bed, just staring at the floor. "You don't need him, Bella," Arabel said, "It'll be okay."

"I know I don't need him," I said, my voice sounding ruff from crying so much. "But I want him. I love him so much it actually hurts. I feel like someone just stabbed me in the heart." Arabel hugged me and I cried. I guess all I really would need is my sister….

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

It had been a week since Edward and I split up. A week since he held me in his arms. A week since he said he loved me. Let me tell you, it's been the longest week of my life.

"Yo girl!" Arabel said walking into my room, "You can't mope around for the rest of your life."

"Yes I can," I mumbled into my pillow.

She sat on my bed. "No you can't," she said, "You can't be bum for the rest of your life."

"What if I want to be a bum?"

She laughed. "Well, you're not aloud. Now get up and get ready for school."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're like two."

"NO! I'm two and a half!" I chuckled a little. "HA! YOU LAUGHED!" she said.

I shook my head and got up. "I'm up," I said.

"Good," she said. Then she walked out to finish getting ready.

I threw on a T-shirt and jeans. Then I put a hoodie on over it and grabbed my sunglasses. (I wasn't really in the mood to dress in anything better.)

I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Arabel and turned and looked at me, taking in what I was wearing. "Seriously?" she asked.

"You never said I had to look good," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ready?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"That's the spirit!" she said.

I looked at her and held out my keys. "Can you drive?" I asked.

"Yup," she said, let's go.

**EPOV**

Alice dragged me school. "Ali," I said, "I really don't want to be here."

"Does anyone?" she asked.

"No," I said, "But this is different."

She gave me a sad look, "You'll get here back," she said, "I have a feeling."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile, "I know you two love each other."

Then I looked up and saw Bella getting out of her car. She looked so upset. I hadn't seen her that upset since that day in the front office when she got the news. I wanted nothing more than to go hug her and make all her pain go away.

….

After school I waited outside, hoping I could talk to Bella. When she came out I ran over to her. "Bella," I said, "Please talk to me."

She stopped for a minute, but didn't look at me. "Bella," I said, "Everything Tanya said was a lie. I just want you back. Please, Bella."

She was quiet and then she said, "I can't do this right now. I need to go." Then she walked away.

"Fuck," I mumbled. I had to do something to get her to believe me. It had to be something out of this world. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) I want to clear up any confusion there might about Edward and Bella's love for each other. Neither of them are aware of the fact that the other one loves them yet. **

_**Previously**_

"_Fuck," I mumbled. I had to do something to get her to believe me. It had to be something out of this world. I knew exactly what I was going to do._

**BPOV**

When we got to school the next day we went to our lockers, which were right by each other's since the lockers went in alphabetical order. When we got there I saw that Ever and Nykole were waiting for us.

"Hey, whore's," Ever said.

"Yo, bitches," I said.

"Hi," Nykole said. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against a set of lockers.

"Where's her deal," I asked.

"We were out of coffee," Ever said.

"Can't even get any damn coffee in this world…" Nykole said.

Arabel laughed. "You can come over after school and get some at our house," she said.

Nykole squealed, "Yay! I always knew you were my favorite."

I shook my head and opened my locker. As soon as I opened it a dozen Orchids fell out.

"What the…" I said.

"Ooooo," Arabel said, "Someone as a secret admirer! And look! They know your favorite flower!"

"Who's it from?" Ever asked. I pulled the card out and read it. It had the lyrics to Brick By Brick by Train.

_Brick by brick we can build it from the floor  
>If we hold on to each other we'll be better than before<br>And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday  
>When i made your body shiver and when you took my breath away<br>You took my breath away_

"Does it say who it's from?" Nykole asked.

"No," I sighed, "But I know who it is. This is Edward's hand writing."

"How did he get into your locker?" Nykole asked, "What if he's stalking you!"

"Or she told him the combination," Ever said, "They did use to date you dumbass." I laughed, putting the flowers in my locker, and we all went to class.

….

Later that day, I was sitting in my 6th period computer class with Ever. Everyone was talking and working. Then I heard the intercom beep.

"Teachers, please excuse this interruption," a velvet voice said on the intercom.

"Is that…?" Ever asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"My name is Edward Cullen," Edward said, "A lot of you may know me as the big shot football star that never feels pain. The person that always knows what to do, but the truth is that's not me at all. The real me is when I'm with a girl named Isabella Swan." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Bella with you, I can be me. I can be that guy that my family thought I lost. I smile with you more than I've ever smiled in my life. With you, every day is a touchdown in my world, because I've already won the best prize ever. I've won you.

"But without you, I feel empty. I don't know what to do with myself. Without you, Bella, my world is nothing. I need you back, Bella. I need to see your big brown eyes, the way I feel like they're staring into my soul. I need to feel my arms around you. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I… I love you, Bella. I love you more than I've ever thought it would be possible to ever love someone in my entire life. Please, Bella…" You could hear the pain in his voice right before the intercom shut off.

I reached up to whip my face, and felt tear on my hand that I hadn't realized I had cried. "Mrs. J," I said, my voice cracking from crying, "Can I get a drink?"

"Yes, Bella," she said softly.

"Thank you," I said getting up and leaving the room. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I lost it completely and started crying.

…

After school I went to the parking lot to found Edward and his car was gone. I walked over to Alice's car and found her with Jasper. "Bella!" she yelled jumping up to hug me, "Please tell me you heard him."

"I did," I said, "Where is he?"

"Home," she said, "He got suspended."

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "Will your parents mind if I go over?"

She smiled. "Not at all!" she said.

"Awesome," I said, hugging her before going to my car. Arabel was waiting with Gabriella.

"Oh my god!" Arabel said, running over to me. "I heard all of it. Girl, I was about to cry for you!"

"I did cry," I said, "I had to leave the room. I going to go over to his house, you can come if you want."

"I'm going to Gabriella's house," she said.

"Oaky," I said. Then I jumped in the car a sped over to Edward's.

**EPOV**

After my speech over the intercom they suspended me. My parent's understood why I did what I did. Even if they didn't I wouldn't have cared, I knew why I did what I did.

I was lying in my bed when the doorbell rang. "Edward!" my mom yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I walked down the stairs to find Bella talking to my parents. "Bella," I said.

She looked up at me. "Hey," she said, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," I said. I led her up to my room. We were both quiet for a couple minutes after we walked in.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look, "Mean what?"

"You said you loved me," she said quietly, "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, Bella," I said. I stepped forward and took her hand in mine. "Bella, I love you so much. Everything that happened back in the mountains with Tanya wasn't true. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I know that you might not love me ba-"

"I love you too, Edward," she said.

I stopped my rant and looked up at her. "What?" I asked.

"I love you too," she repeated.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"Because when I thought that you had been talking to Tanya it hurt… a lot," she said, "I couldn't stay thinking that you didn't love me back…."

I took her face in mine and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I said, "More than anything."

She smiled, "I know," she said. I smiled back and pulled her close to me.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Edward and I were lying on his bed. We were both quiet for a long time. "I love you," Edward said, breaking the silence.

I looked at him and smiled, "I love you too," I said. I rolled over so my head was on his chest.

He leaned down and kissed my head. "Promise me something," he said.

"Anything," I said.

"Next time you get mad at me for something, talk to me about it," he said.

"I promise," I said.

"Good," he said, "Being without you was the worst thing in the world."

I looked up at him and kissed him, "It'll never happen again,"

"Ever," he said.

"Wanna go to my house?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

**EPOV**

We pulled into Bella's drive way and the garage was open. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Who knows," Bella said, getting out of the car.

We walked up the drive way, hand in hand. We saw everyone sitting in Bella's garage. "What's going on?" Bella asked.

"We're looking at your cars," Jasper said.

Arabel looked at Bella, "They begged to come see all the cars."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"They're men?" Arabel said, "Who fucking knows!"

Bella laughed and I smiled. I missed her laugh. "So, you too back together?" Ever asked.

"Yup," I said.

"THANK ADAM LAMBERT!" Arabel said, "Ms. Lock Myself in My Room All Day was making me mad."

"Shut the fuck up," Bella said.

"No thanks," Arabel said. Then she looked at me, "She was a wreck without you."

Bella groaned and buried her face in my chest. "Oh my god," she said.

I laughed and kissed her head, "It's okay," I whispered, "I was a wreck without you too." She looked up and me and smiled.

"Holy shit!" Emmett suddenly yelled.

I turned to him, "What?" I asked.

"Who's motorcycle?" he asked.

"Mine," Bella said.

I looked down at her. "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah," she said, "My friend gave it to me."

"Can you even ride it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, asshole," Bella said.

She moved away from me and walked over to the bike. She turned to me. "Wanna drive it?" she asked.

"YES!" I said.

**BPOV**

After Edward drove my motorcycle we all went back and sat around me and Arabel's house. I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap.

"You let Edward ride your bike!" Ever asked, "You don't even let me ride it! Fucking whore!"

I laughed. "Do you want to ride it?"

"I'm gunna pretend you didn't ask and just take your keys," she said. Then she got up and took my bike.

"Hey, Bella!" Arabel yelled as she came down the stairs.

"What!" I yelled back.

"We're out of toilet paper, Bella!" she yelled.

"Wipe your ass with your hand."

"Bella!"

Edward laughed, "You guys have the weirdest conversations," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

I walked down stairs to leave. "I'm going to Edward's house!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Arabel yelled back, "I'm going to Gabriela's."

"IIGHT!" I said, "Don't do anything Ever wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much that I can't do, but okay!" I laughed and walked out to my car.

….

I walked up to the Cullen house and Esme opened the door. "Bella!" she said with a smile, "Come on in sweetie. Edward's upstairs in the music room."

I looked at her, "The music room?"

"He's never showed you the music room?" I shook my head. "That son of mine… He's so shy about his music, he's so good though."

She led me to a room on the third floor. The room was huge. It had a grand piano in the center and there was a guitar leaning again the wall. There was a recording studio in the back corner and a desk right next to it.

I saw Edward sitting at the piano in the middle of the room writing vigorously on a paper that music written all over it.

"Edward," Esme said, "Bella's here."

Edward turned and saw me in the door way. He smiled, "Hello, love," he said getting up to hug me.

"You're father and I will be back later," Esme said.

"Okay," Edward said. We stood there for a couple minutes. Just content in each other's arms.

When I pulled away I looked around the room again. "Why haven't you showed me this?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't play for a lot of people," he said, "I get nervous…" I nodded and walked over to where he had been at the piano.

I picked up the paper he been writing on. I tried to understand the notes on the page. (I never was good at sheet music) Then I turned to him. "Play for me?" I asked.

He walked over and sat next to me and kissed my head. "Anything for you," he said.

Then he started to play. The melody was soft, sweet. It was beautiful. I felt tears in my eyes as he played. When he stopped and turned to look at me. "I call that _Bella's Lullaby_," he said.

The tears poured down my face faster. I leaned forward and kissed him. "It was beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "There's one more thing I want to play for you." He got up and got his guitar and then walked back over to me.

He leaned over and kissed me one more time before he began to play.

_Undeniable, so incredible  
>Simply wonderful, you're beautiful<em>

_Everything I am, and I wanna be  
>You see in me<em>

_I wanna touch your skin  
>Til in feels like a sin<br>And take you places  
>That you've never been<em>

_Oh Baby this is real  
>The way you make me feel, unbelievable<em>

Then he looked up at me.

_Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
>Every inch and every curve<br>Late at night can't believe when you lie next to me  
>Cause I know this is more than I deserve<em>

_Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
>Every inch and every curve<br>Late at night I can't believe when you lie next to me  
>Cause I know this is more than I deserve<em>

He smirked at me a little while he kept playing.

_Undeniable, so incredible  
>Simply wonderful, you're beautiful<em>

_Unmistakable, the way you make me feel, unbelievable_

When he stopped he looked into my eyes. "I love you," he said.

I wiped the tears that had begun. "I love you too," I said. He pulled me into his arms and we both sat there in silence until the doorbell rang.

"My mom will get it," Edward said.

"You mom left, baby," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Shit…"

I laughed and got off of me and we walked down stairs. I went to get a drink while Edward got the door, "I swear if my sister forgot her damn key again…" I hear him mumble. I laughed.

"What the…" he said, "Babe, come here." I walked over to the door just as he opened it. I saw Arabel standing there crying. I hadn't seen her like this since my parents died.

"Arabel," I said, "What's wrong?" She ran over and jumped into my arms. I saw Edward reach for his keys like her was getting ready to go kill whoever made her cry.

"She's moving," Arabel sobbed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gabriella," she said.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**Unbelievable by Josh Gracin**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously**_

"_She's moving," Arabel sobbed._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Gabriella," she said._

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"She's moving in with her dad," Arabel sobbed.

I looked up at Edward. He looked like he felt really bad for her. "I'm sorry, Ara," I said.

"It fucking sucks…." she said.

"I know," I said.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Can you drive me home?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, handing her my keys, "I'll be right there."

I looked at Edward. "Sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me," he said, pulling me to him, "I understand. I'll bring her car back tomorrow before school."

I kissed him. "This is why I love you," I said handing him my sister's keys.

He smiled, "Because I bring you sister's car home?"

I shook my head. "Because you're amazing."

**EPOV**

It had been about two weeks since Arabel's break down at my house. Gabriella ended up moving about 3 days after she told Arabel she was moving. She was still devastated. Bella was trying to do everything she could to make her feel better, but, just when she would get her laughing, something would make Arabel think of Gabriella. It was pretty sad to watch.

I was sitting in the back of Bella's car Monday morning before school. Bella was driving, Alice was sitting beside me, and Arabel was quietly sitting in the passenger's seat. I saw Bella look over at Arabel and then look at me in rearview mirror. "Fuck this," she finally said. Then she reached over and blasted the radio. The song Love Like Woe by The Ready Set was on.

As soon as the song started Bella began to sing the really loud and dance in her seat. "Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (I kinda feel like it don't make sense) I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable But I'm finding now loves unreliable I'm giving all I got to make you stay Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" Bella reached out and pushed Arabel's arm. "You know you wanna sing…"

Arabel smiled a little and Bella continued to sing. "Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star And I might drive myself insaneIf those lips aren't speaking my name. Cause I got some intuition, Or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? (How) could I say no? She's got a love like woe Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, Girls got a love like woe."

Then Arabel started singing really loud along with her. "LA-DA-DA! I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know, Can I keep up with her pace? Kick it into gear when I see that face."

By now Alice and I were laughing hysterically. Bella looked at me in the rearview mirror again and winked at me as she sang. "You can take up all my time cause you're the only one That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun And I can't get caught in the rain Can I get your lips to speak my name? Cause I got some intuition, Or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? (How) could I say no? She's got a love like woe Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da) I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again Cause we only have one life The timing and the moment, All seem so right So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) She's got a love like woe Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da) I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again."

By the time the song ended even the two of them were laughing with us. "You must really love me if you're going to embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend just to make me smile," Arabel said.

"It's okay," Bella said, "He already knew I was crazy."

Arabel laughed. "True shit," she said.

**BPOV**

That day at lunch we were all sitting there talking when Arabel randomly started laughing. I looked at her and saw her eyes on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Sierra," she said.

"Sierra who?" Ever asked.

"That one in our first period," I said, "They've been texting like none stop."

"NO!" Arabel said, "I don't text her when I'm sleeping!"

I laughed, "Surprisingly," I said.

"Shut the fuck up," she said.

"You like her," I said.

"Do not!" Arabel said.

"GET IT!" Ever said.

I laughed as Arabel blushed. "Date her, bitch!" I said.

"Shut up!" Arabel said. By now everyone at the table was laughing.

"Leave her alone, babe," Edward said.

"Okay. I'll stop," I said.

"Thank you," Arabel said.

"For now," I said. Arabel groaned.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

"I'ma hook you up with her," I said to Arabel as we were driving down the road.

Arabel groaned. "Just leave it," she said, "She probably has a girlfriend anyway."

"No she doesn't," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Don't doubt me, bitch! I know shit!"

"Still. Don't."

"Do you know me at all?"

….

"Alice!" I said, running up to her at school, "I need your help."

"With?" she asked.

"We need to have a party," I said.

"You just spoke my language!"

"What's the occasion?" Nykole asked.

"I'm gunna pretend my sister doesn't need a reason to party," Ever said.

"Hooking up Arabel," I said, "But we'll say graduation so it's not obvious."

"I love this game!" Ever said. I laughed.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

It was the day of the party and everything was going just as I planned. The best part was, Arabel had no idea what I was planning.

When Sierra walked in I went over to here, "Hey, girl!" I said.

"Hey," she said, "Where's your sister?"

Typical. Always thinking about Arabel. NOT THAT THAT'S A BU THING. Perfect actually. I led her over to Ara and then went to find Edward.

I found him talking to Emmett. "Hey, love," he said when I walked up.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said, "What's up?"

"Trying to hook up my sister," I said, "You know, the usual."

He laughed, "Have fun," he said before walking away.

Edward smiled, "Dance with me," he said.

We had been dancing for like an hour when Edward smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Look," he said, pointing to the porch.

I turned and saw Sierra giving Arabel a kiss. I looked at Edward. "I did it!" I said. Edward just laughed.

…..

Edward's baseball team made it to states. He was so happy, and I was so proud of him, but guess who can't go because they have to work. This girl right here.

I wanted to be there so bad, I haven't missed one of his games yet. He said he understood, but I could tell he was upset. So he left Friday night, even though the game was only an hour away, all the guys were staying over.

Saturday morning when I was getting ready I got a call. I answer quickly, thinking it was Edward. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bella," a girl voice said, "It's Angela."

"Oh, hey, Ang," I said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you not to come to work today," she said, "When I saw that you were suppose to work today I took your shift. You need to be with Edward."

I was shocked. "Oh my god!" I said, "Thank you so much! I owe you!"

She laughed, "Don't worry about it," she said.

After I hung up I ran down to the living room. "Let's go!" I said, "We're going to Edward's game! If we leave now we won't miss the whole thing."

…..

When we walked in I saw that we were losing. Not just losing. We were getting our ass's kicked. I looked and saw Edward on the pitcher's mound, and I've never seen him do this bad before, it was horrible…

"Damn…" Arabel said, "What's wrong with him today?"

"I'm not sure," I said. We went to sit down when Edward's coach saw me. It was like he got an idea.

"TIME!" he yelled. Then he turned to me and waved me over.

**EPOV**

"TIME!" I heard coach yell. _Damn it!_ I've been doing horrible all game. It was like I couldn't focus.

Then I heard Emmett at first yell, "THANK GOD!"

"The coach is calling someone from the stands," the one of the announcer said, "Is that even legal?"

"Not sure," the other said.

I looked over to see coach facing the stands. "Now the girl's running onto the field!" the first said, "What's going on!"

"Who is she!" the second said.

I looked and saw Bella running over to me. "Bella!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Angela's covering for me," she said, "Now back to you. What's going on?"

I grimaced, "I missed you," I said softly, "I haven't played without you being here." Then I smiled, "You're my good luck charm."

She smiled and put her hands on my face, "Well, I'm here now," she said.

I chuckled, "Love," I said, "Even with all the luck in the world I couldn't win the game."

She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "For me?" Then she gave me a kiss and ran back off the field.

"Okay, having your girlfriend give you a pep talk in the middle on the 4th inning has to be against some rule!" the announcer said. I smiled. When she looks like that it's not…

….

3 innings later we had a trophy and had my girl in my arms. She smiled and kissed me, "I knew you could do it," she said,

"Thank you," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

I was excited about graduation, but at the same time I wasn't. I was excited for obvious reasons, leaving high school, new experiences. I wasn't excited because Edward and I were going to different colleges… Not because we wanted to, it was because Edward had a full ride scholarship to Washington State and I was going to go to the community college. I had been accepted to Washington University too, but I had to keep an eye on Arabel until she was 18, the only way to do that is if I went to the community college. It would just be one year, and then I could join Edward at the university.

"Bella," Arabel said, "I don't want you to miss out on college just because of me." We had been getting ready to go to a party at Cori and Kris's."

"I'm still going to college," I said.

"You know what I mean," she said, "You should be in college with Edward, not here babysitting you little sister."

"Ara," I said, "I want to do this." I smiled, "Besides, this way you can go to college with us next year."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess," she said. I knew she felt bad…. But this is what I needed to do.

**EPOV**

It was the day before graduation and I was lying in Bella's bed with her. I was going to miss her so much when I left. She was my everything, what was I going to do without her?

"Baby," I said, "Why is it again that I have to go to WSU?"

She sighed; we'd had this conversation before. "Because I'm not going to let you ruin you college career because of me. I love you too much," she said.

"Then come with me," I said, "Ara can stay with your aunt. Or Sierra, isn't she going to the community college too? My mom even said she can stay with them if she wanted."

She smiled a little, "That's very nice of her," she said, "But I need to do this."

I looked into her eyes, "Why?" I asked. I knew there was more to it, she wasn't telling me everything.

She looked away from me, "My parents," she whispered, "They only asked me to do one thing for them when they died. All they wanted was for me to take care of my sister, and I'm going to do it… I need to, Edward. They're counting on me…." I saw small tears run down her face.

"Baby," I sighed, "Come here." I opened my arms for her and she cuddled into my embrace and cried into my shirt.

"I miss them," she said.

"I know, baby," I said, "I know…"

After a little while she calmed down and I pulled back to look at her, "You are the strongest person I've ever meant," I whispered, "I don't know how you do it."

She smiled a little, "You," she said.

"Me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled, "Yes," she said, "You. You keep me strong. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I kissed her head, "I'm going to miss you so much, Bella," I said.

She cuddled closer to me and rested her head on my chest. Then I remembered something, "I got something for you," I said.

**BPOV**

I cuddled closer to Edward and rested my head on his chest. "I got something for you," he said randomly.

I looked up at him, "I thought we weren't getting each other graduation gifts," I said.

He smiled, "This is more of a "just because I wanted to get you something" kind of gift," he said. He moved me a little so he could sit up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He turned to me and handed me the box. I opened it and saw a box and saw a beautiful ring inside. It was silver and had a heart shaped diamond in the center. On one side of the diamond it said "Isabella" and on the other it said "Edward". On the inside of the ring is said, "Love conquers all"

"It's a promise ring," Edward said, "It's my promise to you that no matter where we are, no matter what may happen, I love you, and I will always love. I want you to know that no matter how far we may be from each other, no matter what life throws at us, our love can conquer anything."

This brought more tears to my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck. "I love it, Edward," I said, "Thank you."

He smiled and pulled back to put the ring on my right hand. "I love you," he said.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

….

Graduation had passed and today was the day that Edward had to leave for WSU. I don't know what I'm going to do….

Edward held me in his arms in my driveway. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered.

"I miss you already," I said.

He pulled back to look at me, "I'll only be a couple hours away," he said, "If you ever need me, all you have to do is call and I'm here."

I smiled. "Okay," I said.

"I'll be back next weekend, okay?" he said. I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Bella," he said against my lips.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered.

After one more kiss and got in his car and I stood on the porch and watched him drive away. After a couple minutes of standing there I turned and went inside.

Arabel and Sierra were on the couch watching a movie. Arabel turned around and looked at me; I probably looked like a wreck. "Bella," she said softly. Then she got up and walked over to me and hugged me while I sobbed in her arms.

**REVIEW!**

**Wait until you see what happens next ;) Add my facebook account for a sneak peak.**

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/nykiddowrites**


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

One month. That's how long it has been since Edward left for college. One whole month. I never realized how long I month was until I was without him. Without him life just kind of slowly dragged on. I got to see him every other weekend when he came home, but that wasn't even close to being enough time with him. We also texted nonstop and talked on the phone every night… still not enough. I wanted to be able to just drive down the road and be in his arms in fifteen minutes tops. I wanted to have him pick me up before school and then come over afterwards. I was so depressed without him, I couldn't even think straight. I could tell it was driving Arabel nuts with how mopey I was.

"Bells," she said, "How long are you going to mope around this house for?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "I just really miss him, Ara," I said.

"I know," she said, "But all this moping isn't going to do anything for you."

"I know," I said, "I'm trying."

She gave me a sad smile, "Good," she said, "Now go to class Ms. College student."

I laughed, "Yes, mom," I said.

I walked out the door and climbed into the car, throwing my bag into the passenger's seat. Then I headed to the school.

I'm not really sure what exactly happened. I was sitting at a red light and, and when the light finally changed, I began to drive. Then I heard a loud honk. When looked I saw a car headed straight toward me. I swerved to try to get out of the way, but I reacted too late. The car slammed into me on the driver's side. The impact cased my head to hit the steering wheel. Hard. Then the world went black…

EPOV

I was in class trying to focus on my notes. (Which is very hard when the only thing you can think about is your girlfriend who is 425 miles away.) I was doing pretty well at the whole trying to focus thing, when I felt my desk shake. I looked up at my phone in the top left corner or the desk and froze.

Arabel

Arabel? Why is she calling me? She never calls me. I grabbed my phone and ran out into the hall.

"Hello?" I said.

I heard someone crying on the other end. "E-Edward," the voice said.

"Ara?" I said, "What's wrong? What happened?" I couldn't even think. What happened!

"E-Edward," she said, "It's Bella."

My world froze. I couldn't even breathe. I think my heart may have even stopped beating. Who would've thought that those two little words would've affected me so badly. _It's Bella. _"What's Bella?" I asked, "What about, Bella? Is she okay? What happened?" The words came out all jumbled up like word vomit.

"There's… There's been an accident," she sobbed, "I think you should come home." Accident!

"Accident!" I said, "What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Edward!" she yelled, "I'm not even sure what exactly happened yet. All I know is she was in a car accident. My aunt showed up at my school to get Nykole and me. Ever's getting on first flight to Forks." I was running out the door of the school and getting in my car before she could even finish her story.

"I'm on my way," I said. I hung up and threw the phone in the seat next to me. Then I put the car in gear and floored it out of the parking lot.

**APOV (Arabel's point of view. Excited?)**

I had been sitting in the hospital waiting room in Sierra's arms ever since I hung up with Edward. I had also been crying nonstop for what seemed like hours. Shit. It probably had been hours.

First my parents die. Then my girlfriend dumps me and leaves town. Right as my life starts to be getting good again; my sister ends up in the hospital. Not to sound coincided or self-centered or something, but my life kinda fucking sucks.

We still hadn't heard what was going on yet. Nykole and I had gone up to the desk and asked at least once every hour. At one point Nykole almost got thrown out because she yelled at the lady at the desk and said, and I quote, "you dumbass bitch! Do you even know how to do your fucking job! We've been here for hours! You're lucky my sister isn't here yet! She'd probably beat your fucking ass by now!" After that we were told to sit in the waiting room and wait until we were called. And now, hours later, we still knew nothing! Then I remember something about Edward and sat up. Sierra looked down at me, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Depends," Nykole said, "How much time do you have?"

Sierra rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

I looked at Nykole, "Isn't Edward's dad a doctor?" I asked.

We both stared at each other quietly for a minute before jumping up and running to the desk. "Why didn't you think of that before?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Might have something to do with my sister being in the ER and not knowing what's going on. But I could be wrong, it's just a thought."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, smartass," she said.

We ran up to the counter and the lady glared at us. "I thought I told you girls to wait until someone calls for you," she said.

Nykole glared back at her. "We have a different question bitc-miss," she said. I couldn't help but chuckle at her slip. "We were wondering if you could tell us if Carlisle Cullen was working tonight."

The lady turned from us to the computer. She clicked a couple things before looking back at us. "Yes," she said, "Is that it?" This bitch really isn't a people person. People like her really should NOT work for a hospital!

"No," Nykole snapped, "Could you have him come down here? Tell him that Arabel Swan needs to talk to him. Don't forget the last name."

She glared at us before turning to the phone. "Remind me to put in a complaint," I said.

"Will do," Nykole said.

The lady turned back to us a couple minutes later, "He'll be down in a minute," she said.

"Thanks," Nykole snapped.

We turned away and waited for Carlisle to show up. A couple minutes later we saw him rushing down the hall. When he saw us he ran over. "What happened?" he asked.

"Bella," I said, "All I know is there was a car accident. They won't tell us ANYTHING."

"And this lady," Nykole said pointed at the chick behind the desk, "Is just… Well she's a lot of things my mom would probably smack me for saying."

Carlisle looked at the lady at the desk, "I'll take of it later," he said. Then he turned back to us, "I'll figure out was going on." Then he hugged me, "I'll make sure your sister's okay," he said. This just brought on more tears.

**EPOV**

As soon as I pulled up at the hospital I was out of the car. I don't even think the car was in park when I stepped out. I ran inside and saw Arabel, Nykole, Sierra, and Bella's aunt sitting together. I ran over to them. "Have you heard anything?" I asked.

Arabel looked up at me, "Not yet," she said, "I got your dad though. He's back there with her."

I sighed and sat down. After an hour of sitting I couldn't take it anymore and started pacing the room. "Can you stop that?" Arabel asked, "Sit down for a minute and at least try to calm down."

I turned and looked at her. "My girlfriend, the love of my life, is in the hospital and no one knows what's going on and you want me to sit down and try to be calm?" I snapped.

She glared at me. "The rest of us are trying," she said.

"SHE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

Arabel stood up and came up to me. "She might be your fucking girlfriend," she said, "But she's my fucking sister! Not only is she my sister! She's the only thing I have left! Okay, I have my cousin's and aunt, but she's the only thing left of my parents! She's not just my sister, Edward, she's my best friend! I just lost my parents, I can't lose her too. I need her! So DON'T fucking stand her and say your life is so much worse than any of ours! If any of us as a right to bitch it's me!"

My heart broke for her. She was right. I really did have no room to talk. And if Bella was here to hear the way I just spoke to her sister… Well, she'd probably beat my ass. "I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"You don't realize how lucky you are," she whispered, "You still have your family. If I lose her… If I lose her I have nothing… I can't lose her…" She was now sobbing uncontrollable. "I-I don't know w-what I'd do." She was crying so hard her body gave out and she and she almost fell. I caught her and Sierra ran over to comfort her.

Sierra pulled her from my arms. "Everything's going to be okay," Sierra whispered to her distraught girlfriend, "It's going to be okay, babe."

…

After another half hour Carlisle walked out. "Dad!" I said running over to him. I felt like a little kidding again running over to hug his dad after he got him from work or something. "Is she okay?"

"According to the report she was hit by a drunk driver," he said, "Bella tried to swerve, but she wasn't quick enough. Her car flipped a couple times before landing upside down in a ditch."

I winced. "What's the damage?" I asked.

"She broke her leg, fractured her skull, and has four broken ribs," he said.

"But other than that she's fine…" I said, "Right, Dad?" He was quiet. "What else, Dad?"

"She's in a coma, Edward," he said quietly. I heard Arabel begin crying again behind me. "We tried, Edward, but she slipped into a coma… I'm sorry, son."

I could see tears clouding my vision, "How long until she wakes up?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "It could be days. Weeks. Even months," he said.

"Can we see her?" I asked. He nodded and led us back to her room.

As soon as we walked in and I saw her I started crying harder. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. She looked so… Broken… I wanted to fix her, but I knew I couldn't…

Arabel ran to her side and took her hand. I walked over to her other side and took her other hand. "Please wake up, love," I sobbed, "I need you. Arabel needs you. We all need you. Just please, please, wake up…."

**Who cried? *NYKIDDO raises her hand* Please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

2 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes, and 3 seconds. 19.5 days. 475 hours. 684,007 minutes. 24,897,600,003 seconds. That's how long it's been since I got the news about Bella's coma. Let's just say that those 2 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes, and 3 seconds… Wait… Make that 2 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours, 8 minutes, and 12 seconds now. Anyway, these days have been the worst in my life. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I wouldn't even leave to take a shower! I hadn't moved from the chair next to Bella. Not only have I not left that chair, I also haven't let go of her hand. The only time I left was about 6 days ago.

My mom told me if I didn't take a shower and get a good night's sleep I would be in trouble. I didn't really care but then Ever said that she'd beat my ass. That kind of scared me, so I left. Arabel promised she'd call if anything happened, that was the only thing that got me to go home. Arabel and had become close since Bella's been in the hospital. The only reason she went back to school was because I said I'd keep her up dated. She had originally flipped shit when her aunt told her she had to go back to school. She hated being away from her sister.

"Is there anything we can do to wake her up?" Arabel asked Carlisle when he came in to check Bella's charts.

"We could have Edward out his arms up," Ever said, "Maybe the stench would wake her up."

Everyone laughed a little. "If it's that bad I could use the shower in that bathroom," I said.

"You're not suppose to do that," Arabel said.

I looked at her and pointed to my face. "Does it look like I give a shit?" I asked.

She smiled a little, "That was a very Bella thing to say," she said. After a minute of thinking about it I smiled back realizing she was right.

"I'll go take a shower," I said. I leaned down and kissed Bella's head. "Be right back, love," I whispered.

**BPOV**

All I could see was darkness. Where was everyone? What happened? I couldn't even hear anything.

"Please wake up, love," I heard Edward's voice sob. Maybe I could hear… But where was he? "I need you. Arabel needs you. We all need you. Just please, please, wake up…."

Wake up? I was sleeping? I tried to wake up but couldn't open my eyes. What's wrong with me?

"Bella." Who was that? I knew that voice. It was a girl's voice. Arabel's maybe? No, but close. "Bells." This time it was a guy. Who was that? That voice sounded familiar too, but who was it?

Then I saw them. My parents. They were right there in front of me. "Mom?" I said, "Dad?"

My mom smiled. "Yes, sweetie," she said.

"Am-am I dead?" I asked softly.

My dad smiled. "No," he said, "You're sleeping."

"Then why can't I wake up?" I asked.

"You're in a deep sleep, sweetheart," my mom said.

"How do I wake up?" I asked.

"Just open your eyes," my dad said. He stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "Edward's a good guy, sweetie. Keep him. Take care of your sister; you've always done a great job with her. We love you both."

"Open your eyes," my mom said softly.

**EPOV**

I got out of the shower and walked into Bella's room. When I walked in everyone was quietly talking. "Remember that we dared her to run down the road yelling "my husband left me somebody help me!"?" Ever asked.

Nykole laughed. "Yeah!" she said, "What about when we all filled that balloon with pudding and then froze it. When mom opened the freezer it fell out and she flipped shit!"

"Or-" Arabel started to talk but I cut her off.

"Please don't talk about her like she's dead," I said.

They looked at me. "We're not," Arabel said, "We're just thinking about happy times to get our minds off of it."

"And your dad said that hearing us talk might wake her up," Nykole said, "We figured we talk about good times."

"What about you, Edward?" Arabel asked, "What memories do you have?"

I smiled to myself. "A lot," I said.

She smiled back. "Name one," she said.

"Okay," I said as I took my seat next to Bella. "I remember once when she called me to come over she had said to just walk in like normal. So I walked in to find her laying on her kitchen floor laughing while singing some song, while Arabel just danced and sang with her."

Arabel laughed. "I remember that!" she said, "She was getting pissed because the tray kept falling under the stove. Then she didn't want to get off the floor."

I laughed. It was definitely something my love would do. "I remember this one time we were at my house and ordered pizza," Nykole started and then she looked at me. "This was before she met you. Like a year and a half ago. Anyway! When the pizza guy showed up he was really hot. Like, smoking hot. Like on a scale of fine to damn, he was a DAMN FINE! So when Bella opened the door and he asked how she was doing she said "good, single, how bout you?"."

I couldn't help but laugh at it, it wasn't a Bella thing at all to say. That's how the rest of our night went, random stories about our Bella.

…

It was about two in the morning, and I had actually been asleep for a minute. I woke because I had another dream about Bella. I looked down at her and saw she was still asleep.

I looked around the room and saw that Ever was in the chair next to me, Nykole was in the recliner, and Sierra and Arabel were curled up in the bed Carlisle had brought in.

I started to fall back asleep when I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked down and saw Bella's hand move. I sat up really fast and looked at her. It looked like she was waking up.

"Bella?" I said softly. "Guys I think she's waking up," I said louder.

Ever was the only one that heard me. "I'm awake," she said.

Then Nykole woke up. She saw Bella move and ran out of the room to get Carlisle. "Wake up Ara," I said. Ever reached into her purse and got a stress ball. Then she threw the ball, hitting Ara in the back of the head. "Nicely!" I said, "Isn't that suppose to take stress away, not case it."

"It did," she said, "It took the stress of moving to wake her up."

"Da fuck," Ara groaned.

"She's waking up," I said.

Arabel jumped out of bed. "Bella?" I said again.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.

I sighed and leaned down to kiss her, "Don't do that to me again," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

I really hate my dad right now. The second Bella wakes up he needs to go run his stupid tests. Can't I have ten minutes with the women I love after she's in a coma after almost 3 weeks? I don't think that's so much to ask! All I want to do is hold her… and kiss her… be with her forever…

About an hour later Carlisle walked out of Bella's room. Arabel looked at him. "Is she okay?" she asked.

He smiled, "She's fine," he said.

"Can we go back now?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, Edward," he said.

We all jumped up and ran to her room. Arabel was the first one in the room and the first one to Bella's bed. She jumped on the bed and hugged her sister. "Don't ever do that to me again you bitch," she said.

Bella hugged her back and I saw a few tears in her eyes over Arabel's shoulder. "Leave it to our family to make a perfectly good family moment also a mean remark," Nykole said. I chuckled.

Bella must've hear me, because then her eye's met mine. I walked over to Bella and Arabel pulled away to give us a moment. I pulled Bella into my arms and I buried my face in her shoulder. "I love you so much, Bella," I said, "Don't ever put me through that again."

She pulled me close and I felt her kiss my cheek. I could also feel tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to cry in front of Bella. Her family already saw me cry, I couldn't let her see me like that too.

She must've felt my tears though, because she pulled back so she could see my face. Then her tears started to flow more. "Baby," she said, "Don't cry."

"I was so worried about you," I said softly.

"I know," she said, "But I'm okay now."

I smiled a little, "I know," I said. Then I leaned down to kiss her, trying not to put too much weight on her.

I pulled back and smiled down at her. "So what do you remember?" Ever asked.

Bella looked at her. "I already told Carlisle all this," she said.

"Well, you haven't told us," she said, "And I wanna know too."

Bella sighed. "All I remember is I was driving down the road and next thing I knew a car hit me and I my head hit the steering wheel," she said.

I kissed her head. "I need to make it better," I whispered.

She smiled up at me. Then she looked at Arabel and it looked like she was gunna cry again. "What?" Ara asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw them," Bella said.

Arabel looked at her like she was crazy. "Saw who?" she asked.

"Mom and Dad," Bella said, "I saw them."

I saw tears in Arabel's eyes too. "What did they say?"

"They told me to take care of you," Bella said through her tears, "They said they loved us…" Sierra hugged Arabel to her.

Then Bella looked at me. "They said they like you," she said, there was a small smile on her face when she said it. "They want me to keep you."

I smiled. "Me too," I said.

**BPOV**

"Edward," I said. "You need to go back to school. I don't want you to flunk out because of me." It had been a week since I'd gotten out of the hospital, and he had yet to return to school. He said it was because he wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him too, but I didn't want to be the reason he failed.

He sighed, "Bella," he said, "We've talked about this."

"Edward," I said, "I love you, you know that, but I don't want you to flunk out of college. If you do you can't play baseball, that's your dream, baby."

He held my face between my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "You're my dream, Bells," he said, "All I need is you and I'm happy. I don't need baseball, just you."

"Then do it for me," I said softly.

He looked at me for a little longer and then sighed. "Okay," he said.

**EPOV**

I hated having to leave Bella. The look in her eyes when my car pulled away is something that I will never forget. I just wanted to turn my car around, go back to her, and hold her in my arms. I wish I could be with her every day, not just every other weekend. Which is why I made the decision I did.

"Coach," I said as I walked in my coach's office as soon as I got back to school.

"Edward," he said, sounding pleased to see me, "How's Bella?"

"Better, thank you," I said, "That's why I'm here today actually."

He looked at me with a serious look. "What do you need, Edward?" he asked.

"I want to transfer," I said.

He stared at me, as if trying to figure out if I was lying of not. "Excuse me?"

"I want to transfer schools," I said.

"Why?" he asked, "You have a full ride scholarship here! You can have whatever you want! Just ask for it and it's yours!"

"I want my girlfriend," I said, "And she can't be this year. So, I'd like to transfer and then come back next year. Come back when she can be here with me."

"Edward," he said, "Let's be reasonable. Is the-"

"Coach, are you married?"

He raised an eyebrow in question. "No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do."

"Like, really love her? Like you'd do anything, be anything, be anywhere, as long as she was happy. You'd travel the world just to be with her. You'd go to fucking space if that's where she was. As long as you were with her, there was nothing else you'd need. Is that how you feel about your girlfriend?"

He was quiet for a minute before finally speaking. "Yes," he said.

I nodded. "Well," I said, "That's how I feel about Bella. I don't need baseball when I have her. All I need is her. I'm transferring to be with her, and then I'll be back next year. If you can't accept that, then I'm sorry."

He was quiet before nodding, "Very well," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

I didn't have to use crutches anymore but I still had to wear a boot. Since I had to wear the boot I couldn't drive still. I'm actually not sure if I wanted to. I was kind of traumatized from the whole car accident event. Sierra drove me to school every morning, we both went to the same school anyway so it was easier for us to just go to school together.

"You're so damn lucky," Arabel said while she was throwing stuff in her bag for school Wednesday morning.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Almost died a couple weeks ago, life can't get better than this."

She rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant," she said, "I meant that you get to see my girlfriend like all day long and I only see her after school."

I laughed. "Sorry," I said, "Now go to school. You'll be late…. Again."

She sigh, "Fine," she said, "See you later."

A couple minutes after she left, Sierra pulled up. I walked out to her car, more like wobbled. I got in the car and she started towards the school. "So," she said, "How's it going cripple?"

I glared at her, "Shut up," I said, trying not to laugh. "The usual. You know, made your girlfriend go to school while she told me how she was jealous of me for seeing you all day when she can't."

She laughed. "You almost died and she's jealous of you?" she asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I exclaimed. This just made her laughed harder.

"So how are you and Edward?" she asked.

I smiled when I heard his name. "Good," I said, "He's going to come visit this weekend."

She smiled, "That's good," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "I can't wait to see him."

…

After school Sierra and I were leaving and I was looking at my phone texting Edward. I was starting to get worried because he had only texted me twice all day. He always texts me nonstop all day, but today he didn't for some reason.

"You okay?" Sierra asked.

"No," I said, "Edward hasn't texted me back all day, I'm kinda worried."

"He's probably just busy catching up on his work," she said, "He missed a lot."

I sighed, "I guess," I said.

The Sierra's phone rang. "Hey," she said. "Seriously?"

Then I got a text. My heart picked up.

**Edward**

**That shirt looks good on you, I love the way you look in blue. **

I stopped walking and stared at my phone. What the… Then another message came through.

**Look up, love.**

I looked up and next to Sierra's car there was and familiar Volvo, and leaning against the Volvo was Edward. "Oh my God," I whispered.

He smiled at me and the walked over until he was in front of me. He ran his hand through my hair and then pulled my face to his and kissing me softly. I felt tears in my eyes as he pulled me close to him.

When he pulled away he gave me small smile and wiped my tears, "Don't cry," he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I got a transfer for you," he said.

My eyes widen, "What about baseball?" I asked.

He smiled, "Everyone can play baseball," he said, "Not everyone can get someone like you." I smiled and kissed him again.

He picked me up and carried me to his car, "Let's get you home," he said.

"I can walk you know," I said.

"Not without wobbling," Sierra said.

Edward laughed. "Shut the hell up," I said.

**EPOV**

It had been a week since I'd moved back to Forks and Bella got her boot off so she could now walk normally again. Now today we're going to get her car back. We got Arabel to drop us off at the car shop before she went to Sierra's.

We got her car back and we both got in. I was in the passenger seat and looked at Bella. "You excited?" I asked.

"Kind of," I said, "I'm happy to have my car back but I'm sure if I'm excited to drive."

She started the car and then she was quiet for a minute. She looked almost like she was in another world. "Love…" I said, "You okay?"

She got out of the car and I got out really fast and ran to the front of the car where she was. She was sitting there with tears in her eyes. "Bella?" I asked pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," she said, sobbing in my arms. "All I see is the crash in my head."

"Shhhhh," I whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to drive. I'll drive okay?"

She nodded against my chest and I helped her into the car. I thought it couldn't get any worse than this. Any worse than having the love of my life hurt like this, but, of course, things justhave to get worse.

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

My life was just starting to get back on track. Edward started at the community college with me and I was now able to walk on my own, without a limp that is. Sierra and Arabel were doing great too, more than great actually. More like amazing.

It was after school on Wednesday and Edward and I were on the couch watching TV at my house. (He comes over every day after school; I think he's at my house more than his!) I was lying with my head in his lap and he was absentmindedly playing with my hair. Then the door flew open.

"Bella!" Arabel yelled.

I sat up really fast and looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"Guess what!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Sierra asked me to marry her when I turn 18!" she yelled.

I jumped off the couch. "Not the fuck aw!" I yelled.

"Yes the fuck huh!" she yelled back.

Edward laughed from the couch. "I thought you were like dying or something," he said.

"I am!" Arabel yelled, "She asked me and I could barely answer! I like…. DIED!"

I laughed and hugged her. "This is amazing," I said.

"I know!" she said, "A couple days before my birthday we're all going to New York so we can get married the second I turn 18!"

"You know to the second?" I asked.

"I'm call the hospital and I'm gunna find out the time till the millisecond!" I shouted. I laughed. "I'm going to order the tickets!" she yelled leaving the room.

I laughed and sat back down with Edward. "She's so happy," I said.

"Isn't that good?" he asked.

"Of course it is!" I said, "I was just saying."

He laughed. "She's bouncing off the walls," he said.

"Not yet," I said, "This isn't worst of it yet. When she starts say on-"

"ONCE!" I heard Arabel yell from the kitchen where was on her laptop, "I KNEW THIS GUY! WHO KNEW THIS GUY! WHO KNEW THIS GUY'S BROTHER! WHO KNEW THIS GUY'S FRIEND! WHO KNEW THIS GUY WHO KNEW THIS GUY!"

I laughed. "Now she's bouncing off the walls," I said, "She's gets like this when she's really happy." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Dude!" Arabel said looking at the stuffed animal sierra gave her that was on the table. "That thing's gunna like come to life and It's gunna be like "AHHHH" and I'm gunna be like "Oh"…"

I laughed, "A stuffed animal comes to life and all you say is oh?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said. It was nice to see her happy like this. Then I started to think… Would Edward and I ever get married?

…..

The next day we were all at my house when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a cop. My heart dropped al little and the only thing I thought was _What did Ever do now?_

"Is this the Swan residence?" the cop asked.

"Yes," I said hesitantly, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Officer Jones. Are you…" he opened the manila folder in his hand, "Isabella?"

I nodded, "Bella," I corrected him.

He nodded acknowledging what I said. "I'd like to talk to you and your sister if you wouldn't mind," he said.

I let him in and led him to the kitchen and Edward, Sierra, and Arabel followed us in. "Can I ask what this is about?" I asked.

"Your accident," he said as he sat down. Arabel and I sat across from him and Sierra and Edward sat at each end of the table. "And your parents."

We both froze. "What do our parents have to do with Bella's car accident?" Arabel asked recovering before I did.

"We believe what happened to Bella wasn't an accident," he said.

I felt Edward grab my hand from under the table. "But they said it was a drunk driver," I said.

He nodded. "It was," he said, "But when we looked over some evidence we found something. When we reviewed the drunk driver's car we found that his brakes were cut. There was no way he could've stopped that car, even if he tried. We think someone cut his brakes intentionally so that car would hit you."

I felt tears in my eyes. Could this be happening? I mean, everything was just starting to get better! "But why would someone intentionally hurt my sister!" Ara asked.

"That's where your parent's come into play," he said, "Bella; you look like your mom, right?"

I shrugged, "A little I guess," I said.

"We think the person thought you were your mom," he said, "From a distance, anyone might make the mistake."

"But why would someone try to hurt my mom!" I asked. Edward started to rub his thumb gently on my hand with his thumb to calm me down, and for the first time, it wasn't working.

"You're parents weren't what you thought they were," Officer Jones said. He opened the folder and took out eight pictures, placing them down one at a time on the table in front of Arabel and me. The pictures were of our parents, but in each picture they looked a little different. Officer Jones looked up at us. "Your parents were spy's," he said.

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Previously**_

"_You're parents weren't what you thought they were," Officer Jones said. He opened the folder and took out eight pictures, placing them down one at a time on the table in front of Arabel and me. The pictures were of our parents, but in each picture they looked a little different. Officer Jones looked up at us. "Your parents were spy's," he said._

**BPOV**

Spy's. You've got to be kidding me. I almost didn't believe him when he said it, but then I started to think about it, and it made a little sense. They were always gone to weird places I've never heard of and sometimes they couldn't tell us where they were going. I always thought it was because they were going to see some famous person or something.

"What do you mean they were spy's…" Arabel said.

"Your parents have been spy's since…. Well, since before you were born," Officer Jones said, "But they took a break for a while. We think that they hit you it was on purpose. We think they thought you were your mom so they sent someone to kill you. That's why they drugged that man."

"So you're telling me that someone actually tried to kill my girlfriend that day?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes," Officer Jones said, "Unfortunately."

I didn't even know what to think of this. I couldn't even be here… "I need to get some air…" I said. Then I got up and ran out the front door.

…..

I walked down until I was at my parent's graves. I hadn't been here since the burial. I stared at the tombstones before falling to knees in front of them. "How… How could you guys do this to me?" I asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me! You make me find out this way? By almost dying! I had to raise my sister while you guys were off playing hero and you couldn't tell me! I… I…." I couldn't finish my sentence, I could barely even breathe, I was crying to hard.

**EPOV**

I felt so bad for Bella. First, her parents die and she had to take care of her sister. Then, she gets in a car accident and is in a coma for weeks. Now, she finds out that her parents were spy's and someone is trying to kill her because they think she's her mom. I really don't know how she keeps going…

After Bella ran from the house it got kind of quiet. I was going to follow her but figured that she'd want time alone. "What are we going to do?" Arabel asked softly.

"Well," Officer Jones said, "We're going to have a cop out her at all times and neither of you are allowed to be alone."

"I'll stay here with you guys," I said to Arabel.

"What else is new?" she asked with a smirk.

"You don't need to do that if the cop is here," Officer Jones said.

I looked at him. "I want to," I said.

He smiled a little. "Okay," he said.

"I'm going to check on Bella," I said getting up to leave. I walked outside and couldn't find Bella. "Fuck…" I whispered to myself. Then I realized where she must've gone.

…

I pulled up to the cemetery and saw Bella sitting in front of her parent's grave on the ground. I got out and ran to her. "Love," I said as I sat next to her, "Come here." She crawled into my arms and just cried for what seemed like hours. "Bella," I said after a while, "It's getting cold. I need to take you home."

She nodded into my arms and I picked her up and carried her to my car. When I pulled up to the house I carried Bella up to her room and laid her in her bed. She was so broken. All I wanted to do was fix her, make it all better again.

"Love," I said, "What can I do to help you? You need to tell me so I can fix it."

"Don't leave me," she sobbed.

My heart broke. "Why would I leave you?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "Everything is just falling apart lately and I don't know what to do. If I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do…. Please don't leave me."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head. "I will never you leave you, Bella," I said, "Never…"

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

_Arabel and I were outside playing, we were about 8ish. We were riding bikes when a black car pulled up. _

"_Hey, sweetie," the man in the passenger said, "Is your mommy and daddy home?"_

"_Yeah," Arabel said._

"_Can you give this to them?" he asked handing her an envelope. "Tell them it's from Mr. Robinson."_

"_Bella! Arabel!" my dad yelled, "Come here!" Then the car pulled away. "Who was that?" he asked._

_Arabel gave him the envelope, "It's from Mr. Robinson," she said._

_My dad's face got pale, "Get in the house girls," he said._

I sat up really fast in my bed. That wasn't just a dream…. It was a memory. "Bella?" Edward said from beside me, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

I shook my head. "I remember something," I said. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs, Edward right behind me.

Sierra and Arabel were sitting down stairs on the couch watching TV and Detective Jones was by the front door about to leave for another cop to take his place. "Detective!" I said, "I remember something. Something from when I was little."

"What?" he asked.

I looked at Arabel. "You remember when we were little and that black car pulled up and talked to you?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah," she said, "Kinda. Some guy pulled up in a black car and gave me an envelope for mom and dad. He said it was from Mr. Robinson."

The detective looked at the other cop. "Get the Swan's investigation log and see if there's a Mr. Robinson," he said. Then he turned back to us. "Do you know what was in the envelope?"

"No," I said, "They were scared. My dad made us stay inside."

"Did they throw it away?" he asked.

"Our parents weren't the type to throw things away," Arabel said.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute and then Arabel and I looked at each other. "The wall safe," we said.

"You have a wall safe?" Edward asked.

"Our parent's did," I said, "We don't know the code though, but they kept everything there."

"Where is it?" Detective Jones asked.

I led everyone to the office and went to move the big picture of Arabel and I off the wall. "I'll get it, love," Edward said, moving the picture.

"The code is hand print," Sierra said, "Good luck opening that shit."

"Try your hands," the detective said.

"It's not gunna work," I said.

"Just try," he said.

"I'll try," Arabel said, "But it won't work." She scanned her hand.

"Access denied," the machine said.

"Look it didn't work," Ara said, "Surprise surprise."

"Bella?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Try."

I sighed and put my hand on the scanner. "Isabella Marie Swan," the machine said, "Access granted." Then it opened.

"But why would it work for me and not Arabel?" I said.

"Maybe it's because he left you primary rights to everything," Arabel said.

"Maybe…" I said. I reached out and opened the door more. I looked through everything and found the envelope.

"This is it," I said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"I just do," I said. I opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a picture of Arabel and me.

_Choose wisely_

I dropped the picture to the floor.

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Previously**_

_I reached out and opened the door more. I looked through everything and found the envelope._

"_This is it," I said._

"_How do you know?" Edward asked._

"_I just do," I said. I opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a picture of Arabel and me. _

Choose wisely

_I dropped the picture to the floor._

**EPOV**

I reached for the picture that Bella had dropped and read it out loud. "Choose wisely," I said. Then I pulled Bella into my arms. She was shaking. "Shh," I cooed in her ear.

"What does that mean?" Arabel said, on the verge of tears, "Bella, what does that mean?"

Bella turned so she was looking at her sister. She pointed to her face. "Does it look like I fucking know?" she said.

Arabel laughed a little. "No," she said, "But you should!" Bella smiled a little. I loved that about them. They always knew exactly what to say to make the other one feel better, even if it didn't make sense to anyone else in the world.

Detective Jones took the picture from my hand. "I'm going to look into it," he said, "You guys hangout here." Then he left.

We were all quiet for a couple minutes. "I wonder what else is in here," Bella said. She pulled away from me and went back to the safe. She started pulling papers out. There were just random documents that their parents had. When she got to the bottom she moved her hand across the now empty safe. "What the…." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I think there's something under this," she said. I got up from the desk chair I was in and walked over to her. I lifted the bottom up and there was a bunch of DVD's under it with an envelope on top.

"What is it?" Arabel asked from the other end of the room where she sat in Sierra's lap.

"DVD's," I said. Then I picked up the envelope. "Bella and Ara," I read.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"No," I said, "That's what it says." I showed them the envelope.

"Oh," they said at the same time again. Then they looked at each other. "Stop that," they said, "Oh fuck it." Then they laughed. Well we all laughed, I'm surprised they're not use to that already.

Bella took the envelope from me and read it out loud. "Bella and Ara," she read, "If you're reading this it means one of three things. One we gave it to you to read, two we are dead-"

"Why to be blunt about it…" Arabel said.

Bella chuckled. "-Or you guys got nosy again." Bella smiled a little. "Either way you're reading this. In this safe are a lot of important documents that we've used throughout our job. Underneath are movies, home movies. You're probably wondering why we'd lock up movies.-"

"You know me so well," Arabel said sarcastically.

"Arabel!" Bella laughed. I smiled at the sound. She hasn't laughed in a while…. "-These movies are special to us. They're some of our favorite memories of you two and we saved them for you to see. We…" Bella trailed off and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sorry," she said softly. "-We love you girls more than anything. Take care of each other. Love Mom and Dad."

It was quiet until Bella turned to me. "Can you help me get this out?" she asked, pointing to the movies. I nodded and lifted the box of movies out.

We all walked into the living room and put the first movie in. The screen showed a younger Bella and Arabel, they were probably about 11 and 10. The house was decorated for Christmas and Arabel was holding a doll.

"_Nykole has one that's almost like it!" Arabel said, "They're Butterfly Dolls."_

"_Very nice," a women said from behind the camera (I'm guessing it was their mom). Then there was a beeping like a stove or something. Their mom put the camera down on the table and ran from the room. The camera was still pointed at Bella and Arabel._

"_I got a new dolly," Arabel said._

_Bella twirled her hair. "Mommy," she said in a girly voice, "I got a new dolly."_

Bella laughed. "Oh my god!" Bella said, "I remember this!"

_Arabel started laughing. Then Bella started dong the Macarena. "Mommy… I got a new dolly," she said again. Then she and Ara were practically rolling on the floor laughing._

We were all laughing. "Why did you start doing the Macarena?" I asked her.

"I have no idea," she said, "We were doing that for weeks though."

_The screen changed to the kitchen. Then someone took the camera and put it on a chair. Then Bella's face was in front of the camera. "Shhhh," she said. She looked about 13 or so._

Arabel looked at Bella. "You realize that camera can't talk right?" she said.

"Shut up," Bella said, "This funny just watch."

_Then everyone sat down to eat. "I need to tell you guys something," Arabel said after a couple minutes._

_Their mom looked at her, "What?" she asked._

"_I'm…. I'm gay," Arabel said._

_Their dad spit out the drink he had just drank. Then Bella choked on what she was eating because she was laughing so hard._

Bella and Arabel were laughing. "That was like the funniest thing ever," Ara laughed.

"Oh my god. I think I'm crying," Bella said. I laughed and kissed her head.

_The next shot they were about 5 or 6. They were watching some Disney movie. "I can't wait until I meet my prince charming," little Bella said._

"_Boys are nasty," Arabel said._

"_What do you want you prince to be like Bella?" their mom asked from behind the camera. _

"_Hummmm," Bella said, "He's gunna be very handsome."_

_Her mom laughed, "Oh really?" she said._

"_Yeah!" Bella said, "He's gunna be really sweet and caring. He's take care of me when I need him… He'll be perfect! OH! And he'll have green eyes!"_

"_Green eyes?" her mom asked, "How do you know that?"_

_Bella shrugged, "I just do," she said._

"Damn, Bella!" Arabel said, "You're good!"

Bella blushed and I pulled her to me. "You're adorable," I said.

"That's embarrassing," she said.

I chuckled, "Did I live up to your expectations?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes," she said. I smiled back and kissed her.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed watching TV while Edward took a shower. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was watching though. I was looking at the promise ring that Edward had given me. It was so pretty and, surprisingly, I actually couldn't wait until we got engaged. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

"You're so beautiful," I heard Edward say softly.

I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. I blushed a little. "Thanks," I said.

He crawled into bed next to me and pulled me close. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm just scared," I said.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," he said, "I promise. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPOV**

I loved being with Bella every second. I know the reasons for us always being together weren't exactly the best reasons, but I still loved every minute of it. I woke up and Bella was there, I went to bed and she was there. It was the best feeling in the world to be able to just lay there with her in my arms. I knew I was only here until they caught whoever did this to her, after that I was probably going to get my own apartment, but sometimes I would think about what it would be like if it was always like this. About if it never had to end. If it could be me and her like this forever.

I woke up and felt as if something was on my chest. I smiled; this was my new favorite way to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's head on my chest. She looked so beautiful, so angelic, just sleeping there on my chest. I ran my hand softly through her hair and she sighed and cuddled closer to me.

I looked at the clock on the table beside her bed. 6:45 it read. I groaned, we need to go to school.

"Bella," I said, shaking her shoulder, "Wake up, love."

She groaned. "Too early," she mumbled.

I chuckled. "We need to get to school, sweetheart," I said.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Gotta get the education," I said.

She chuckled softly, "Fine," she said. Then she got up, "I guess I'll go wake up Arabel."

"Have fun," I said.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to her sister's bedroom. A couple minutes later I heard Ara scream and Bella laughing. Then Bella ran in and slammed the door and locked it. "BELLA!" Arabel yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Bella laughed. "Get ready for school!"

She groaned and stomped to her room. "What did you do?" I laughed.

She laughed. "Well I went in there and she was sleeping and she was all cuddled up with a picture of Sierra," she said, "Sooooooo, I took a picture."

I laughed, "You would," I said.

….

We were in the middle of class when we both got called out. "Anyone asks we didn't fuck in the janitor's closet," I said.

Bella laughed. "Good thing we didn't fuck in the janitor's closet," she said.

I laughed too and kissed her head. We got down to the front office and a cop was there. Bella froze. "What happened?" she asked.

"Arabel's missing," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

I felt my whole body go out from under me. _Why does this keep happening to us? Can't we catch a break?_

I felt Edward's catch me before I hit the ground. "Bella!" he said, alarmed. That was the last thing I heard before the room went black.

….

When I woke up I was laying on the couch in my living room. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Then I heard voices in the kitchen. I got up and walked in and saw Edward, Sierra, and some of the cops sitting at the table talking.

Edward came over to me as soon as he saw me. "You feel better?" he asked. I silently shook my head, I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd start crying hysterically. Edward just nodded in understanding.

"Bella, we need you to look at this security tape," Officer Jones said. I quietly walked over to his laptop. It was a video of the school. I saw Arabel talking to someone through a car window. She didn't really look scared or anything, maybe a little surprised, like the person in the car wasn't usually there, but she didn't seem scared at all. Then she walked around the car and got in the passenger's seat.

"This is the last time she was seen," Officer Jones said.

"Do you recognize that car?" Edward asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Maybe someone bribed her to get in," one cop said.

"She wouldn't have gotten in if she didn't know the person," I said.

"You never know. May-"

"She would've gotten in," Sierra said. It was the first time I'd heard her talk since I walked in, and, in honesty, she sounded like shit. She sounded like Justin Beiber on crack or something.

"We need to look at all the possibilities," the cop said.

Sierra looked pissed. "Listen here, dumbfuck," she said, "We're not talking about some stupid 5 year old here! We're talking about a 17-year-old girl, a 17-year-old girl who is actually really smart! There is no way in hell she'd get that damn car if she didn't know the person."

Then I heard some yelling by the front, "What do you mean I can't go in!" someone yelled, "We're their cousins!"

Oh shit. That's Ever. I walked to the door. "Ever?" I said.

"And Nykole!" Nykole's hyper voice exclaimed.

"Bells!" Ever said, "These fuckers won't let us in!"

"It's fine," I said to the cop. He nodded and stepped aside, letting them through.

"This is why me and cops have problems! Fucker's don't know how to listen," Ever said, "I just said you were my cousin, but noooooo, no one listen's to Ever." I actually smiled a little and shook my head. Ever looked at me, "You okay?" she asked, "Did they find anything yet?"

"They just have some video from the school," I said. Then I pointed to my face. "And does it look like I'm okay?"

"Aw," she said, and then she hugged me, "It'll be okay." I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and started to cry.

"All they have is a video?" Nykole asked, irritated, "Oh I got this shit!" I heard her stomp off to Officer Jones. "You mean to tell me that my cousin is missing and the only thing you have is a damn video! She's been missing for 10 hours and that's all you have! Where the fuck did you get your degree? University of Dumbass's!"

"Oh god," I mumbled. Then I pulled away from Ever and walked in to stop Nykole from getting her ass thrown in jail.

"You're related to Ever Walker," the officer said, "Aren't you?"

"We have a rule in this family where you never answer that question," Nykole said.

"Nykole," I said.

"I'm busy at the moment," she said, still glaring at Officer Jones.

"There's peppermint mocha on the stove," I said.

Nykole looked away from the officer and to me, and then back at the officer. "We'll continue this later," she said walking over to the stove.

…

I woke up the next day and went down stairs. Edward was already down there. He gave me a hug and kissed my head. "I love you," he whispered.

I hugged him tighter. "I love you too," I said.

I saw Sierra sitting at the table. She hadn't said much. Her and I were both hurting the most right now I think. I could see it in her face. She looked horrible. She looked like someone just killed her dog or something.

I went and sat next to her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said.

She looked at me. "You okay?" she asked.

"No," I replied honestly, "You?"

"Not even close," she said.

Then Officer Jones came in with a letter in his hands. "This was in your mailbox," he said.

"Yeah, it's mail," Ever said, walking into the kitchen, "That's where mail goes. Nice detective work, dumbass." I smiled a little and I think I even saw Sierra smirk.

Then Nykole bounced in (and I mean she literally _bounced_ into the room). How can someone be so hyper at 8 in the morning? "And this is the moron that we have looking for Arabel," she said.

The officer just rolled his eyes. He showed me the letter. "It's addressed to you but there's no return address or stamp," he said, "Whoever it's from must've put it in your mailbox themselves." He placed the letter on the table.

I slowly reached for it and then cautiously opened it, afraid of what I might find. I pulled out what was inside and unfolded it. It was one of the missing person fliers we had hung of Arabel. The only thing was someone had written on this one. They had drawn an arrow pointing at Arabel's face and wrote, "She pulled an Arabel."

"She pulled an Arabel," Sierra read out loud, "What the fuck does that mean!"

"That's something we use to say when we were younger," Nykole said.

"Younger being like 2 years ago," I said.

"What does it mean?" Edward asked as he stepped up next to my chair.

"One time we told Arabel's girlfriend that we didn't know where Arabel was just to see how she'd react," Nykole said.

"We had said she pulled an Arabel," Ever said.

"The act of dropping of the face of the Earth randomly," I finished.

"Well who else would know about that," the officer asked.

"Bella and Ara's parents were the only ones there," Nykole said.

"No they weren't," Ever said, "There was someone else." She looked at me, "It was your dad's friend I think."

I thought about this for a minute. My dad's friend….. Then I remembered who it was…. John…

**REVIEW! Also please read this message I got sent:**

"**Urgent!**

**2day I received a msg 4rm a pen name person called 'secret agent codename bob' it said thad fanfic could actually be shut down!**

**Idk I'm nt sure wats happenin but it said 2 spread de word we can't let the goverment shut our lovely fanfic down we fight nd speak up for it I blive in god nd kno thad mircles happen nd fanfic won't be turn down!**

**Now plz spread de msg we can't let this happen for more info bout this g2 'secret agent codename bob' profile for it**

**Lots of luvz!"**


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

"His name was John," I said.

Officer Jones took his phone out and started dialing. "John?" he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said, "He worked with my dad."

"Do you know his last name?" he asked.

"No," I said defeated. Officer Jones sighed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, Sweetie," he said. I nodded silently and buried my face in his chest.

…

"So we have a plan," Officer Jones said, "So we found John's recorded and we know where he lives now. So-"

"Wait, you found him?" I said, "You couldn't start the fucking conversation with that!"

Ever laughed. "That was an Ever moment," she said. I chuckled.

Officer Jones rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, "We think we should send Bella in to get Arabel. We think it would be the only way he'll let her out. She'll be wired an-"

"Absolutely not!" Edward said.

I looked at Edward. "Edward," I said, "Just hear him out."

"No," he said, "You're not going in there!"

I kissed his cheek. "Just listen," I said.

He sighed, "Fine," he said.

I looked at the officer. "Go ahead," I said.

"She'll be wired and she'll never really be in any real danger," he said, "We just think it's the only way to get Arabel back."

"I'll do it," I said. I turned to Edward. "I need to do this." I kissed him softly, "I'll be fine, I promise."

He sighed and I could see the concern in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

…..

"So I pretty much just go in and see why he's doing all this and try to get my sister out?" I confirmed.

"Exactly," Jones said.

We pulled up to a shed in the middle of the woods and Jones got out and opened my door. "Are you coming in with me?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "Something like that," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then everything went black.

….

When I finally come to it I was in some empty room tied to a chair. "What the…." I mumbled.

"Bella?" I heard. I jumped a little and then turned around (Well as much as you can when you're tied to a fucking chair).

"Arabel?" I said.

"Oh my Lambert!" she said, "You're awake?"

"Where are we?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea!" she said, "And does it look like I'm okay!"

"I don't know!" I said, "I can't see you!"

"Well if you could you would understand that I am not okay. I've been here for days and I have cuts and bruises everywhere. So in other words, it looks like I got hit with a fucking 4X4."

"That's what that smell is? I thought you ripped ass."

She laughed but I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "You're an asshole."

"So do you know how I got here?" I asked.

"It was Officer Jones," she said, "He planned all this. Is brother is that guy John. I guess he wasn't really dads friend, he was one of the guys that dad had to take down. He was so mad at dad for all this that he did all this. It was all his master plan or something. He got me from school and left me here with John and then he got you to come "save" me. Now here we are."

I was quiet for minute. "You've got to be shitting me," I said.

"Nope," she said. Then she got quiet. "How's Sierra?"

I laughed. "You would be locked up for days and ask how Sierra is," I said, "Anyway, she's worried of course."

She didn't say anything but I knew she was probably nodding or something. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Let's try to untie our hands for starters."

"Oh I already did that," she said.

"What!" I said, "Then why are we just sitting here!"

"Oh yeah….. Good point," she said and I felt her get out of her chair.

"Okay Nykole," I said sarcastically, "Untie me." She started to untie my hands when she finally got them undone I heard someone coming down hall. Arabel quickly sat in her chair and we both pretended to still be tied.

The door opened and then everything after that happened so fast it was almost a blur. I kicked up and hit Jones in the face and then I heard a gun fired. Then I heard Arabel scream.

**EPOV**

Bella and shot was all I heard before I was in my car with Ever, Nykole, and Sierra on my way to the hospital. We all ran through the door and ran to the front desk.

"I need the room numbers for Arabel and Isabella Swan," I said.

The lady started typing on the computer. "Um…" she said, "Are you guys' family?"

"Yes," Ever said, "We're her cousin's."

"What about you guys?" she asked me and Sierra.

"I'm on Arabel's list of emergency contacts," Sierra said, "Will that work?"

"Yeah," she said," but I need ID."

Sierra handing ID and then the lady turned to me. "And you?" she asked.

"No…" I said, "I'm not family…"

"Then you can't go back," she said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Nykole said, "YOU'RE THAT ONE BITCH FROM WHEN I WAS HERE BEFORE! LOOK HERE BITCH! I SWEAR TO FUCKING UNICORN! IF YOU DON'T LET EDWARD BACK THERE MY FOOT IS GOING UP YOUR-"

"NYKOLE!" Sierra and I said.

Ever pushed her sister out of the way and stepped up to the counter. "Look," she said, "Edward and Bella aren't family, but they're engaged. Isn't that close enough?" I smiled to myself. I like the way she thinks. Now I know where Bella got the manipulative shit from.

The lady sighed. "I guess," she said, "They're both in room 609."

"Thanks," Ever said. Damn what's with this polite shit? We got in the elevator and Ever yelled. "GOD SHE'S A BITCH!"

"Well thanks for the lie," I said.

"No problem," she said, "It's the Ever specialty."

We got in the room and I immediately went to Bella's bed. "Bella," I sighed and hugged her close to me.

"Edward," she said. And then she winced, "Shoulder," she said quietly.

I let her go, "I'm sorry!" I said, alarmed, "I didn't know."

She smiled softly, "It's fine," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was all Jones," she said, "He was in on it. His brother's John."

"I heard one of you got shot though."

"That was me. I'm fine though." She smiled softly to reassure me.

"Liar," I heard from the other end of the room. I looked and saw Arabel in Sierra's arms. "It hit her left shoulder. Any lower and it would've hit a major artery and Bella would be…." She trailed off. "Well…. You know."

I looked at Bella, "I'll be fine though," she said. I kissed her should and she smiled.

"You know," I said, "Your cousin lied to get me back here."

Bella laughed. "I'm not surprised," she said.

"It's what I do," Ever said with a shrug.

"And Nykole almost beat the lady at the desk's ass," Sierra said.

"That's what WE do," Nykole said, pointing to her and her sister.

We all laughed. "So what did Ever say?" Bella asked.

"She said we were engaged," I said, "The lady wouldn't let me in unless we were family."

"Speaking of engaged," Sierra said.

**APOV**

"Speaking of engaged," Sierra said.

She got up from my bed. "Vhat is this!" I said.

She laughed, "I'll lay back down with you in a minute," she said.

"Damn straight you will! I mean damn GAY you will!" I said.

She laughed again and kissed my head. "I know we decided on your 18 birthday we'd get married, but I never actually gave you a real proposal, or a ring," she said. Then she got down on one knee and pulled a box out of her pocket.

"Holy Katy Perry and Adam Lambert," I gasped.

She smiled. "I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place in the world to do this," she said, "But with all that's happened, I think the timing couldn't be more perfect." I couldn't breathe. I was actually afraid I'd have an anxiety attack or something. How inconvenient would that be! "Arabel, the past couple days without you have been a living hell. I was seriously the walking dead….. Ara…. I can't live without you in my life. You complete me. You make me who I am, you make me a better person, Arabel. And without you….. Well I don't even want to think about it." She opened the box and I saw the most beautiful ring ever. It had a silver band with two rows of diamonds and in the middle of the rows had rainbow diamonds.

I was in tears by now, I hate crying, but I guess this is okay. I mean who couldn't cry! MY GIRLFRIEND'S PROPOSING! "Arabel," she continued, "I want to fall asleep with you at night and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning. I want you to be the one I come running home to at the end of every day. I don't want to be just your girlfriend anymore, I'm greedy, Arabel, I want it all; I want to be your wife! So, Arabel Cynthia Swan, will you marry me?"

At this point I was crying so hard I could barely answer her. "Hell yes!" I said through my tears.

She laughed and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing me. I heard all of OUR family start to clap. God I love this girl…..

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

"SO!" Arabel said, "This is how it's going to work! On my 18th birthday we're all going to New York and Sierra and I are getting married! We'll make like a road trip out of it! It'll be the best birthday slash wedding ever!"

I laughed. "Oh you got this," I said.

"Fuck yeah!" she said.

I just shook my head. It had been about 3 weeks since Sierra proposed to Arabel and Arabel has been planning the wedding ever since.

"So how much longer until we leave?" I asked.

"One week!" she said.

Then Sierra walked in. "One week until what?" she asked.

"We leave!" Arabel said excitedly.

"I love how everyone just walks into our house now," I said.

"You're just mad your boyfriend isn't one of those people anymore," Arabel said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I glared at her. Edward just had to get his own apartment…. I think he felt like he was imposing on us, I tried to tell him he wasn't, but he wouldn't listen. I really missed him…. I stuck my tongue out and went up the stairs.

…

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Arabel yelled from down stairs, "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN THE STAIRS I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS BOOK AND THROW IT AT YOU!"

"Well damn!" I said, "Violent much!"

"WELL I HAVE A DATE WITH NEW YORK!" she said, "SO IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE WE WON'T MAKE IT THERE AND I'LL BE FORCED TO BEAT YOU A RAINBOW!"

"…. What the fuck!" I said, "A rainbow?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say…. JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

I laughed and got in the car and saw Arabel hyperventilating in the driver's seat. "7 days until the wedding," I said. We were leaving a week ahead of time so we could go make it more fun.

Arabel looked at me and then straight ahead again, still not starting the car. "Want me to drive?" I asked.

She nodded and got out and I climbed over the gear shift to the driver's seat. "Wear to first?" I asked.

"Sierra's and then she's going to ride with us to Nykole and Ever's house. They're going to follow us to Edward's in their car and then you're riding with Edward," she said.

"K," I said.

I pulled up to Sierra's apartment and Arabel ran over and started making out with Sierra. "Oh my god…" I said. I honked the horn. "Let's go! You guys have the rest of you lives for this shit!"

Arabel glared at me. "Dumb bitch…" she mumbled as she got into the car.

I laughed and drove to Nykole and Ever's house. "Hiii," Nykole said in her sing song voice.

"TO NEW YORK!" Ever yelled as she went to her car.

"Why is she so excited?" Sierra asked.

"Hot guys," Nykole and I said. We both laughed.

"To Edward's house!" I said.

I pulled up to Edward's and saw him leaning against his car. _That's hot._ I thought. I got out of the car and ran over to hug him. "Hello, Beautiful," he said.

I smiled into his chest, "Hey, sexy," I said.

"Let's go!" Arabel said, "You can make out on the way!"

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. "Let's go," I said.

"Wooooo!" Arabel said.

**REVIEW! **


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

I climbed in Edward's car and he immediately took my hand in his over the gear shift. "Do you know where we're going first?" he asked.

"Ummm," I said as I pulled the list out of my pocket.

"Did your sister seriously make a list?" he laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah," I said, "She's got this all figured out. It says that first we're going to The Lodge at Sandpoint in Idaho."

He looked at me, "Isn't that really expensive?" he asked.

"I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Well," he said, "I'll pay for our room then." Our room…. Has a nice ring to it don't it?

I smiled at him. "We already paid for all the rooms," I said.

I frowned at me. "You could've told me it was a lot," he said, "I would've helped if I knew."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Its fine," I said, "Sierra pitched in a little… Well, as much as Arabel let her. We can afford it anyway…. I guess when your parents are secret spy's you inherit a lot of damn money."

"But still," he said, "I like spoiling you." I smiled. "How many rooms did you guys get?" he asked.

"4," I said.

"You should've let me help," he said.

"You'll live," I said. He rolled his eyes and turned the radio on.

….

"Bella," Edward said softly, "Sweetie, wake up." I just groaned and keep sleeping.

"You're not doing it right," I heard Arabel said, "You're too nice about it. Watch me." Then I felt water on my head. "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU CHEAP WHORE!"

I jumped. "You're going to mess up my hair you dumb fuck!" I said.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ara said with a smirk.

I groaned and tried fixing my hair before it frizzed. "You look beautiful, love," Edward said, "Come on before Ara tries to kill one of us."

I got out of the car and glared at my sister. "For someone so short, you sure are fucking annoying," I said.

"Awwww!" she said, "Thanks!" I rolled my eyes and we walked into McDonalds.

We all sat down and started eating and I saw Nykole bouncing in her seat, and I mean literally bouncing in her damn seat. "What's with you?" I asked.

"I HAD THREE COFFEES!" she said, "NOT ONE! NOT TWO! BUT THREE COFFEES!"

I looked at Ever. "I am so sorry," I said.

"Thank you," she said, "She's been like this the whole fucking drive!"

"AND!" Nykole said, "I have a feeling something AMAZING is going to happen today."

"Amazing huh?" I said.

"No, not "amazing" AMAZING," she said, "You have to say it like that!"

"You mean scream it?" I asked.

"EXACTLY!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to get a Frappe to wake me up," I said.

"Can I have one!" Nykole said.

"NO!" Ever yelled.

I laughed and walked up to the counter. As soon as I went to pay Edward swiped his card. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "You're not paying for anything the rest of this trip," he said.

"But I already paid for all the hotels," I said.

"So now I'm buying everything else," he said.

I smiled and shook my head and walked back to the table. "CAN I HAVE SOME!" Nykole asked.

"No," I said, "I think you've had enough."

Then a manager walked over to us. "Excuse me," he said, "But if you guys don't quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What the fuck, man," Nykole said, "There's a bunch of kids in the play area screaming and you yell at me? That's not cool. I'm thinking that's discrimination." I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Please don't talk to me like that, miss," the man said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the fucking freedom of speech?" Nykole said.

Then Arabel started laughing and I had to put my face in Edward's shoulder so I wouldn't laugh too. "Miss," the guy said to Arabel, "This is not a laughing matter. I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave."

"Okay," Arabel laugh.

When we were outside I started laughing uncontrollable. "Miss," Arabel said to me, imitating the guy's voice, "This is not a laughing matter."

I just laughed even harder and got in Edward's car. He shook his head. "I can't believe we just got kicked out of a fucking McDonalds," he said.

"I can," I said, "This is our family we're talking about here." Edward looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "Nothing," he said.

…

When we pulled up to the hotel I was in completer and total awe. This place is beautiful. "Wow," I said, "That explains why we paid-" I stopped and looked at Edward and he was looking at me.

"How much did you pay?" he asked. I just ignored his question and got out of the car. "Bella," Edward said, "How much was all this?" I walked over and kissed him. "Are you trying to distract me?" he asked against my lips.

"Is it working?" I murmured.

"Mhm," he murmured.

"Hey, how's it goin!" Arabel said coming up beside us.

I pulled away from Edward and glared at her. "Cock block," Edward said.

Arabel just laughed and bounced away.

**NPOV (Nykole's POV) Excited! I'm excited!**

"Nykole," Arabel said, "We're all going out to the pool. You gunna to meet us down there?"

"Yeah!" I said in my sing song voice, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she said and then her and Sierra and walked down to the pool to meet up with everyone else. They're so cute together. I can't believe they're actually getting married! I knew that shit was meant to be!

I went into my room and changed into a leopard print bathing suit and put one my leopard print flip-flops. Then I grabbed the leopard print sunglasses off the table on my way out the door. Yes, I have a thing for leopard print. Is that a problem? No? Didn't think so.

I skipped down the hall to the pool. Yes, I fucking skipped. 17 year olds can skip down halls too! I went to turned down the next hall and I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said, "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer though I was mesmerized… _He's pretty fucking cute._ I thought.

"Miss?" he said.

"What?" I said, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "I'm Nykole by the way."

He smiled. "I'm Edam," he said.

"Well, I'll see you around," I said.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. Then I walked away. I knew today would be a good day.

**REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

We were all sitting down by the pool. Sierra and Arabel were in the pooling making out. Ever was laying out on a chair and I was sitting in Edward's lap. Then Nykole came down the stairs with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Ohhh," Ever said, "I know that look! YOU MET A BOY! WHERE IS HE!"

Nykole laughed. "He's inside," she said, "I ran into him when I was skipping down the hall."

I felt Edward lean forward and whisper in my ear. "Did she say skip?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, baby," I said, "She said skip."

"Just checking," he said before sitting back.

"Was he cute?" Ever asked. Nykole smiled and nodded.

"What are we talk about!" Arabel yelled from the pool.

"Well if you'd get your tongue out of Sierra's throat maybe you'd know!" Ever said.

Arabel blushed a little. "Shut the fuck up!" she said.

"We're talking about a cute boy," Nykole said.

"Ew… Men," Arabel said in disgust. Then she went back to making out with Sierra. I shook my head and we went back to talking.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

**REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

Edward and I slept in a little bit the next day. Well…. as much as my sister would let us. It was about 10:30 when I heard the loud banging at our door. I groaned and cuddled closer to Edward. "Can you get that?" I asked.

"Mmmm," he groaned, "Maybe if we lay here quietly whoever it is will just leave."

"Maybe," I said.

Then I heard the banging again. "I'm not leaving so get the fuck up!" Ever yelled from outside the door.

"Get your ass up you fat whore!" Arabel yelled.

"Fuck," I said getting up and going to the door.

I opened the door and glared at them, "What!" I yelled.

"Cranky much?" Nykole said.

"You need to get laid," Ever said.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "What do you want from my life!"

"We want to go to breakfast," Arabel said.

"That's nice," I said, "Have fun."

I started to close the door. "Nope," Ever said, stopping the door before it closed.

"Why?" I wined.

"Because," Arabel said, "This is my wedding week. Get the fuck dressed!"

"Fine," I said. I went to get dressed and wake up Edward while everyone else went down to the restraint. "Edward," I said, "You need to get up, sweetie. Everyone's going out to breakfast."

He put his face in his pillow, "Why?" he asked.

I laughed and kissed him. "Because they're fat and want food," I said.

He laughed. "Babe!" he said, "That's mean!"

I laughed too, "What?" I said, "They called me a fat whore!"

He shook his head and got out of bed, "I really don't understand the Swan Family communication," he said, "It seems like bitch, slut, and spank are all compliments. Then if you call someone a fat whore it's like saying a love you THEN if you say cheap whore you really love the other person! It makes no damn sense!"

I just laughed even harder. "Unfortunately, you may never understand," I said.

…..

Edward and I got dressed and headed down stairs. When we got down there Arabel said, "It's about time! I thought you like died!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Well, we're alive," I said.

"Thanks captain obvious," Nykole said. I looked down at my menu and tried to figure out what to order. "Oh my god," Nykole said.

"What?" Arabel asked.

"Bitch probably thinks she saw a unicorn," Ever said, "Nykole… There are no unicorns in the restraint, I promise." I laughed.

"No!" Nykole said, "That's the guy! The one I ran into in the hall!"

I looked up and couldn't help but laugh again. "You mean the one holding another guy's hand!" I said.

Nykole was quiet for a minute. "Oh my fucking god!" she said, "He's gay?" Arabel and I started laughing so hard that Arabel fell over onto Sierra and I almost fell out of my chair (if Edward didn't grab me I probably would've fallen).

"What are we going to do with you, Nykole?" Ever said, "Have I taught you nothing? It's so obvious that guy's gay!"

"I can't believe this," Nykole said.

Then the guy walked over to our table. "Oh my god, Nykole!" he said, "I can't believe you're here! Like….. OH MY GOD!" I coughed into my hand to cover up my laugh.

"Yeah…" Nykole said, "Anygay-I MEAN WAY! ANYWAY! This is my sister, Cori. My cousin's, Arabel and Bella, and that's Bella's boyfriend, Edward, and Arabel's girlfriend, Sierra. Guy's this is Edam."

"Aren't you two just so cute!" Edam said to Sierra and Arabel. "Oh! Where are my manners? This is my boyfriend, Nathaniel, and my brother, Troy." Then Edam turned to his brother. "This is the girl I told you about."

Troy smiled at Nykole. "Edam was right," he said, "You are very pretty."

Nykole smiled. "Thank you," she said. I did have to admit, Troy is kind of cute. He has that whole Scotty McCreery look going on.

"So where are you guys headed?" Troy asked.

"New York," Nykole said, "Arabel and Sierra are getting married."

Edam started jumping up and down (yes I said jumping up and down), "THAT'S SO CUTE!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to Nathaniel, "When we get married we must do that too!" I actually had to turn my head and put it in Edward's shoulder so I wouldn't laugh. I felt Edward kiss my head and I could feel his smile again my head.

Nathaniel smiled at Edam. "We will," he said.

"You know," Troy said, "I've traveled a lot, I could show you guys some great sights."

"Oh my god!" Ever said, "You should go with us!" This is Ever's way of trying to hook up Nykole and Troy.

"Sure," Troy said, "If you guys don't mind."

I could tell that Nykole kind of wanted him to go. I can't believe she's already started to like him. I mean they just met! I guess I shouldn't say anything. I mean, I've loved Edward since I first met him.

"Sure," Arabel said.

"Oh you guys will have so much fun!" Edam said.

**(A/N) For all of you who are not friends with my Facebook page, I two things to tell you. One, you should be on my friends list! My link is: www(.)facebook(.)com/nykiddowrites . Two! If you were friends with my Facebook account you would know that I'm posted TWO chapters today because I feel bad that the last one kinda sucked. So You can now read chapter 43 too. :)**

**REVIEW AND ADD ME ON FACEBOOK!**


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

We all got in the car early the next morning and headed for our next stop, Montana. Troy took his own car and Nykole actually drove with him. I kind of felt bad that Ever had to drive alone, but she seemed happy that Nykole was happy with Troy. She takes good care of her little sister.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked Edward for like the twentieth time since we got in the car.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you, love," he said, "I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking about your appearance," I said, "I was asking if you want me to drive the damn car."

Edward laughed and kissed my hand. "No," he said, "I don't want you to drive."

"So stubborn," I mumbled. I knew the real reason Edward didn't want me to drive; it was because I didn't like to drive. Ever since my accident I absolutely hated driving. I'd do it if I had to, but I hated it the whole time. So Edward just wouldn't let me drive as his way of protecting me. He's so sweet…

He smiled at me. "You love it," he said.

I smiled back, "I love everything about you," I said.

"And I love everything about you too," he said.

…..

When we finally got to the next hotel (The Resort At Paws Up) I was once again in complete awe. "Bella?" Edward said, "How much was this hotel?"

I looked at him and smiled, letting him know he really did NOT want to know. He just groaned and got out of the car.

We caught up with everyone else and I saw that Troy and Nykole were now holding hands. I looked at Arabel, "When the hell did this happen?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she said.

We all got our room numbers and then decided to go out and get something to eat. "I know a great place," Troy said. We all got in the cars and drove to the restraint. This time Sierra and Arabel drove with us and Ever drove with Troy and Nykole.

"How old is this guy anyway?" Sierra asked.

"Good question," I said. I send Nykole a text and asked her. "He's 19," I said when I got a text back.

"Oh…" Sierra said, "I thought he was older."

"Me too," I said.

…..

We walked into the restraint and I was that this place was absolutely beautiful. There was even a dance floor in the middle of the room.

Right after we all gave the waiter our order Sierra looked at Arabel, "I'll be right back," she said, kissing Arabel's head.

"Okay…" Arabel said very confused.

"Where's she going?" I asked after Sierra walked away.

"No idea," Arabel said.

**APOV**

I was very confused after Sierra walked away. Where the hell could she be going? We just fucking got here!

She was only gone for a couple minutes but when she came back she took my hand. "Come on," she said softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" I asked.

She smiled. "Just come on," she said. I followed her and she led me out to the dance floor. As soon as we reached the center of the dance floor I heard the song Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert come on. Oh my god… This girl is just… just… I don't even know what a word for her would be! Fucking amazing maybe! Wait… That's two words. Oh well! Bitch is fucking amazing!

She must've notice how surprised I was because she just put her arms around my waist and pulled me close against her.

_Cold as ice  
>And more bitter than a December<br>Winter night  
>That's how I treated you<br>And I know that I  
>I sometimes tend to lose my temper<br>And I cross the line  
>Yeah that's the truth<em>

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<em>

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<em>

"I can't believe we're dancing to Adam Lambert," I said, "I love Adam Lambert."

She laughed. "Anything for you," she said.

_All along  
>I tried to pretend it didn't matter<br>If I was alone  
>But deep down I know<br>If you were gone  
>For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn<br>Cause I'm lost without you._

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<em>

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<em>

"You know I love you right?" she said softly.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said, "The ring on my finger kind of gave it away." She smiled and kissed my head.

_I get kind of dark  
>Let it go too far<br>I can be obnoxious at times  
>But try and see my heart<br>Cause I need you need now  
>So don't let me down<br>You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<em>

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<em>

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

**REVIEW!**

**Song:**

**-Better Than I know Myself by Adam Lambert**


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

When we finally got to New York to New York everyone started getting along with Troy pretty well. He and Edward had turned into pretty good friends.

We stayed at InterContinental The Barclay New York. This time we got 3 rooms instead of 4. The guys had a room, Sierra got her own room, and then the rest of the girls got a room.

"I don't see why I can't say with Sierra," Arabel complained… again.

"You two can't see each other before the wedding," Cori said.

Arabel groaned. "This is so stupid," she mumbled.

"Suck it up," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and I just laughed.

…

The next morning I woke up to Arabel bouncing on the bed we had shared the night before. "I'M GETTING MARRIED. I'M GETTING MARRIED," she cheered.

I groaned. "I'm going night night," I mumbled.

"No you ain't," she said, "You getting up so I can get married."

I laughed and rolled out of bed. I went to bathroom and then called Edward and Troy to make sure they were doing what we had asked them to. It was their jobs to go get everything. Arabel and Sierra were having a pretty simple wedding for the most part but she still had a dress and flowers and things like that.

While the guys were out getting everything we needed Cori headed over to Sierra's room to help her get ready and Nykole and I stayed and helped Arabel.

We put Arabel's hair in simple curls and had half up and half down. Then added a jeweled flower that was my mom's to the side of it.

Edward came and brought Arabel's dress and flowers around 2:00. He walked in with his hand over his eyes. "Is everyone dressed?" he asked.

"Bella's not," Nykole said.

"What?" he said, taking is hand off his eyes.

We all laughed. "She's just fucking with you," I said.

"Damn it," he said. Then he looked at Nykole. "Don't do that!"

I laughed and kissed him before taking the dress and flowers from him. I handed the dress to Arabel and she went to change in the bedroom. The dress wasn't a traditional white dress. It was a nice lime green, knee length, dress that had a black belt tied around the center. Then she wore black heels that laced around her feet. Her bouquet would have to be my favorite though. They were rainbow roses, they were very Arabel.

At the ceremony I gave Arabel away and then joined everyone else. Their vows were adorable, so heartfelt. "Arabel," Sierra said, "I remember when I first met you I couldn't believe that you wanted to be with someone like me. You're so beautiful, caring, outgoing, and just flat out way too good for me. I was really afraid at first. Afraid that I'd hurt you or that you'd finally realize that I'm not good enough and leave me. I realize now that nothing will ever keep us apart. What we have, it can't be broken. We're the real deal, baby, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much, Arabel Cynthia Swan."

Arabel had tears running down her face by the time Sierra was done. Shit, all of the girls did. "Sierra," Arabel said, taking a deep breath to calm her tears. "I never thought I'd ever meet someone who makes me feel the way you do. I didn't think it was possible to love someone like I love you. You make me smile, even when I don't think I can smile. You bring out the best in me and I can't imagine ever being with someone else. I love you so much…"

It was silent for a minute. "I now pronounce you wife and wife," the priest said, "May kiss the bride." We all cheered as the pulled each other into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) To see Arabel's dress, hair, and bouquet from the wedding add my facebook page: www(dot)facebook(dot)com/nykiddowrites**

**KONY 2012!**

**REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

It had been 2 weeks since Arabel and Sierra got married. Today they were getting back from their honeymoon in Australia and Ara was going to move into Sierra's place. Nykole was also supposed to be coming back from Idaho where she was visiting Troy. They have been working on having a long distance relationship and Troy is planning on moving here sometime in the near future, but until then he would either fly here or pay for Nykole to fly there and see him.

I was lying on the couch waiting for Arabel to get here when my phone started playing Ever's ringtone.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<br>I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
>You know what she is, no doubt about it<br>She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

"Hey, sexy," I said, answering the phone.

"You know, most people might find it weird that you just called your cousin sexy," she said, "But since it's me it's all good. How you doing, baby?"

I laughed, I really love the relationship we all have in this family. "I'm doing good," I said, "Just waiting for Ara to come back from Australia. What's going on with you?"

"I got a boyfriend," she said.

I sat up really fast. "What!" I exclaimed, "Since when!"

"Yesterday," she laughed.

"And why am I hearing about this now! I should've known yesterday!"

"Well, it kinda happened at like one in the morning."

"So! You should've called at one in the morning!"

"I thought you might be busy with Edward!"

I thought about this for a minute and then blushed. "Yeah… Thanks for not calling…"

She laughed, "Aw! Little Isabella's growing up."

"Bitch, I'm older than you!"

"Not by much. Hey, by the way, is Edward good in bed?"

"Oh, we are NOT having this conversation. Tell me your new man's name."

She laughed, "His name's Brandon."

"And when do I get to meet this Brandon?"

"Next week."

"Really? You're coming home next week?"

"Yeah, thought I'd be a nice daughter and come see my mom for her birthday. Don't tell her though, she doesn't know yet."

"Aw, how sweet, Ever loves her mommy."

"Fuck you."

"That's what I have Edward for, sweetie."

"What do you have me for?" I heard from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see Edward standing there with a smirk on his face. I blushed and heard Ever laughing hysterically on the other end of the phone. "I'll let you go and explain that one to your lover, cus," Ever said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Love you!" she said.

I laughed. "Love you too, whore," I said. I hung up and walked over to hug Edward. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Surprising you," he said. He pulled back and looked at me, "Now what do you have me for?"

"To love me?" I said but it came out like a question.

He laughed, "Whatever you say, love," he said.

Then I heard the front door open. "Yo, whore!" Arabel yelled though the house, "I'm here."

I walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey," I said, "How was Australia?"

"It was really nice," she said, "I took a lot of pictures, you'll see them all on Facebook later."

I laughed. "Okay," I said.

"So anything knew going on here?" she asked.

"I just talked to Ever," I said, "She says she got a boyfriend."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, "And we got all your stuff over to Sierra's yesterday."

"Thanks," she said, "You gunna miss me here?"

"Duh," I said, "Who else am I going to pick on?" She laughed and gave me a hug.

…..

The next day Edward said he had a surprise for me. "Can't you just tell me now?" I asked

He laughed, "No, love," he said, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises," I said.

"I think you'll like this one," he said kissing my head.

We got in the car and after a couple minutes he told me to close my eyes. I groaned, "Please?" I said. I rolled my eyes and put my hands over my eyes. He laughed, "That's my girl," he said. About five minutes later I felt the car stop. Then I heard Edward open my door and take my hand to help me out of the car.

He helped me walked about ten steps forward before wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear, "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful house in front of me. "Oh my god," I said quietly.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"What's not to like?" I asked, "I love it. It looks like a castle."

He chuckled. "Good," he said, giving me a kiss, "Because it's all ours."

I turned to him and smiled, "When did you even do all this?" I asked.

"I got it right before we left for New York," he said.

I kissed him, "God I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, "Now let's go see our new house." Then he led me into our beautiful new home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) It's almost over :( I want to get more than 50 chapters because I want this to be my longest story yet. So I'm going to try really hard to do this, but I'm going to need lots of reviews to keep me going :)**

**Add my facebook account to see a picture of Bella and Edward's new house.**

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/nykiddowrites**

**Ever's ringtone was Bad girlfriend by Theory of A Dead Man.**


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

We had already moved all of my stuff into me and Bella's new house and were now working on moving in all of Bella's. It was a lot of work but I honestly couldn't wait to be living with Bella. All I could think about was being able to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. I think Bella caught me smiling about it on more than one occasion.

Bella was busy packing up her stuff while everyone loaded it into cars and brought it to the new house. Arabel and I were headed over to the house with a car load of Bella's stuff when I looked at Arabel.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Well, you just did," she said, "But I guess if you have another question you can ask that one too."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the road. "I'm serious here, smartass," I said.

"Yeah, me too," she laughed.

I shook my head. "Anyway," I said, "I have a question and it's probably going to sound a little stupid, but I need you to give me the honest truth."

I saw her looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "Okay…" she said slowly.

"I want to know if it's okay with you if I marry you sister…" I said.

She was quiet for a minute. "Why would it matter what I think?" she asked.

"Well, I want to do things the right way and that would mean asking her father his permission and well…. you know… So I thought I'd ask you because you're her sister and you guys are so close…" I said everything so fast that I'm honestly not sure if she understood everything I said. Then again she's related to Nykole, and let me tell you, that bitch can talk!

Arabel looked at me and smirked a little. "So you're asking me for my blessing?" she said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Aw! That's so cute that I could like throw up!" she said. I laughed, only Arabel… "Of course you can marry my sister! But you have to swear on Adam Lambert and Katy Perry you will never hurt her!"

I laughed again. "I swear," I said.

"No," she said, "You must say 'I swear to Adam Lambert and Katy Perry that I will never hurt you sister'," she said.

"I swear to Adam Lambert and Katy Perry that I will never hurt you sister and I will take care of her for as long as I live," I said.

"Ohh, your fancy!" she said, "You added your own words!" I laughed. "Oh this is no laughing matter, sir. If you break this promise the lesbian gods will come down from the gay pride heavens and kill you with shiny rainbow lightning bolts."

"Wouldn't want to get killed with a rainbow," I said.

"No," she said, "It would definitely be a horrible and tragic death." I smiled and shook my head. You gotta love this family…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been living in our new house for about two week now. Everything was…. Well, perfect. There were no more crazy people trying to kill us, no more problems that would stop us from being together. We could be together happily with absolutely nothing in our way.

"Ara!" I yelled as I walked into her and Sierra's rainbow house. I remember when Arabel paid people to come out and paint this house rainbow. It had to have been one of the funniest things I had ever seen in my life.

_(Flashback)_

"_So how do you want this to look, Miss?" the painter asked._

"_I'm thinking a rainbow," Arabel said._

_The guy stared at her for a minute, "Are you serious?" he said._

"_Oh, I am quite serious," she said._

"_A rainbow?"_

"_I think that's what she said," Sierra said._

"_I think this is the first time I've had someone ask for a rainbow," he said._

"_If my wife wants a rainbow she's going to get a rainbow," Sierra said, "If you have a problem with that I'd be more than happy to take our money elsewhere." I had to cover my mouth to contain my laughter._

"_Won't be a problem at all, Miss," he said._

"_Don't call me Miss," Sierra said._

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

_(End flashback)_

When it came to Ara wanting something there would be no stopping Sierra until Ara got it, which is exactly why I'm at their house today. Arabel graduated from school 3 days ago and then decided that she wanted to adopt a baby. Sierra was a little hesitant at first, saying how she wanted Arabel to be able to go to college and stuff first, but Arabel said that she'd do online school and that this was really what she wanted. So Arabel found twins in Italy that she wanted to adopt.

Now I'm at their house to drive them to the airport so they can go and get their Italian babies. "Yo, bitch," Arabel said.

"Yo," I said, "Ready?"

"Yup!" she said, "Let's go! Let's go, love muffin!"

Sierra came walking in and glared at Ara, "You know I hate when you call me that," she said.

"And that's why I do it," she said. Sierra just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, love birds," I said, "Let's get you to the airport."

…

Later that night Edward said he had a surprise for me. We both got in the car and he drove us to Forks High. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

I got out of the car and he walked over to me, taking my hands in his. "I wanted to take you here because this is where it all began," he said with a smile, "This is where I met you." I smiled back at him. "Bella, I love you so much. Every day with you is like a dream and still keep wondering when I'm going to wake up and realize this is all too good to be true. I still remember the day that my dad said you were in a coma; I really think my life flashed before my eyes. The day you and your sister were in the hospital and they wouldn't let me see you because we weren't family I realized that… that I can't be without you, Bella. We've gone through so much together, between crazy people trying to take you from me and just our crazy families. I need you in my life forever. I don't want a single day to pass where you're not with me. Isabella Swan," Edward got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled through my tears, "Yes," I said softly, "A million times yes."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Add my facebook account to see Arabel and Sierra's house!**

**https (:/) www (.) facebook (.) com (/) nykiddowrites**


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

Edward and I drove back to the house hand in hand. I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face. I was finally engaged to Edward Cullen, the love of my life. My life was now officially complete. I stared down at the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. It was a silver band with a blue heart shaped diamond in the center with a diamond on each side.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" I said.

Edward smiled at me. "Me too," he said.

…

A couple of days later Sierra and Arabel came home from Italy. I was really excited to go meet my niece and nephew. Everyone was gunna be there so Edward and I were going to announce our engagement.

We walked into the house and found Nykole and Ever holding the babies. I walked over and smiled at them. They were so adorable with their blonde hair and blue eyes. "They are so cute!" I said.

"Right!" Arabel said, "They got it from me." She flipped her hair.

I laughed. "I wanna hold one!" I said.

Arabel handed the boy to me and I smiled down at him. "What's his name?" I asked.

"That's Blake," she said, "And the girl's Juliet."

"Those are pretty names," I said.

"I know," she said with a smile. I just shook my head and stared down at the baby.

I went to hand the baby to Nykole and Ever saw the ring on my finger. "OH MY GOD!" she said, "BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Ever," I said, "Language."

"They're like 2 weeks old! They don't know what I said!" she said, "Now what's on your finger!"

"A ring," I said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD YOU guys are engaged!" Nykole said.

"You finally did it?" Ara said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"He asked for my blessing," she said.

"AW!" I said.

"Right!" Ara said, "I almost puked."

I laughed. "That's so cute!"

"I told him if he hurts you I'll call the lesbian gods to kill him with rainbow lightning bolts," she said.

I laughed, "You would," I said.

"I know!" she said, "No one's gunna mess with my family!"

I smiled, I love my family!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) SEE BELLA'S RING ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE! REVIEW! **


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

This next week is going to be an extremely busy week. Actually, the next MONTH is going to be busy. On Tuesday is Nykole and Arabel's high school graduation, on Wednesday is me and Sierra's college graduation, and then next week is me and Edward's wedding. So busy probably isn't even the right word for this month. Hectic would probably work best.

I walked into Arabel and Sierra's house Tuesday afternoon to help them get ready to leave. "Yo, bitches!" I yelled.

"In here!" Ara called from the living room. I walked in and saw Ara trying to take care of Juliet while also trying to help Ever do her hair. Then Sierra was walking around the room trying to calm Blake down.

"Ara," I said, "You have an hour before we need to leave and you're nowhere close to ready. Where's Nykole?"

Arabel looked at my (well as much as she could without messing up what Ever was doing to her hair) and glared, "I'm trying to take care of my daughter too," she said.

"Nykole's already done with her hair," Ever said, "She's doing her make-up."

I put down my bag and then walked over to her. I held my arms out for Juliet, "Give me her and you two go upstairs and finish up," I said.

Arabel handed me my niece, "You are a life safer," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "I tend to have that effect on people."

She shook her head and ran upstairs with Nykole. I looked at Sierra, "We're going to have to go through all this again tomorrow," I said.

She groaned, "I'm making Ever and your fiancé come help tomorrow," she said.

I laughed. "If Edward knows what's good for him, he'll be here," I said.

….

The next day wasn't as bad as Tuesday because we did have Edward and Ever helping us. Nykole also had Troy come in and help us too. "How did Nykole get you to come?" I asked while I did my make-up.

"Probably the same why you got Edward to come," Troy said.

I laughed, "Oh that was easy," I said, "I just asked."

Troy looked at Edward, "You're so whipped, man," he said.

Edward glared at him, "No I'm not," Edward said.

"Dude! You're changing a baby's diaper, a baby that's not even yours, all because you're girlfriend looked at you and said please!" Troy said.

"That's fiancé to you," I said. Edward laughed and came over to kiss my head.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**EPOV**

I stood at the end of the aisle waited for Bella to come walking down. I've been waiting for this day for way to long; I don't want to wait anymore.

"Calm down, man," Emmett said from behind me.

I turned to looked at him, "I can't wait any longer," I said.

He laughed, "I know," he said, "But bouncing in place like Alice won't help anything."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him as soon as Nykole and Troy started walking down. Bella and the girls had picked out beautiful dresses for all the bridesmaids. They were strapless light blue dresses with black lace underneath and had jewels on the top part of the dress with one big jewel in the middle. Then they got all the guys white tux that had light blue ties.

After all of our bridesmaids and groomsmen were down the aisle, the wedding music began and everyone stood. When Bella emerged she was absolutely breath taking. Her dress had both silk and lace on it and a long train. It hugged her upper body but then flowed out around her waist.

When Bella finally reached me she smiled through the tears of happiness that ran down her face. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"My amazing self," Arabel said. I smiled and shook my head.

When it came time to say our vows Bella started. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. "Edward, I knew that you were it from me ever since I first met you. You've been there for me through everything, and I love you for that. You even changed schools just to be there with me. You are the best guy I've ever met, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I can't wait for us to start out lives together." When she finished she had more tears than before running down her face. I smiled through mine as I wiped her tears away.

"Edward?" the priest said.

"Isabella," I said, "I've loved you since the day I saw you, and ever since that day you've had me wrapped around your finger. You're the reason I wake up in the morning and the last thing about at night. I can't believe with everything that's happened we've made it this far. Love, we are proof that love really does conquer all."

I slid the ring on her finger and the priest finally said the words I'd been wanting to hear since I saw her walk down the aisle. "You may kiss the bride.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) See pictures on my facebook page!**

**www . facebook . com (/) nykiddowrites**

**REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

**BPOV**

**5 years later**

It had been five years since Edward and I got married. Since then everything has been almost like a fairytale. Edward and I now had 2 kids, Caiden and Hannah. Caiden's 4 and Hannah's 1, I still remember the day that I found out I was pregnant with Caiden like it was yesterday…

_It had been a month since our wedding and I hadn't been feeling that great for the past couple of days so Edward was making me go to the doctor. "I'll stay home and take you," he said, brushing my hair back behind my ear._

_I smiled a little; he's so cute when he worries about me. "No," I said, "_You_ need to go to class."_

_He frowned, "I don't want you to go by yourself," he said._

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big girl, babe," I said, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll have Ara go with me."_

_He smiled and kissed my head, "Thank you," he said, "Call me when after you see the doctor?" I nodded and he kissed me again before picking up his keys and leaving._

_Around 12:00 Arabel showed up at my house to take me to the doctor. "Isn't this kinda weird?" she said, as she backed the car out of the driveway, "You need to have your little sister drive you to the doctors."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Edward doesn't want me to go alone," I said._

_She laughed, "Wow," she said, "Does he follow you to the bathroom too?"_

"_Shut up," I said, "He's just worried, you get the same way with Sierra."_

_She glared at me, "That's different," she said._

_I laughed, "Of course it is," I said._

…_.._

_We waited for the doctor to come back with my results. When she finally walked back in she smiled at me. "Congratulations," she said, "Looks like you're pregnant."_

_I was speechless, "What?" I said._

"_Looks like you're about a month pregnant," she said._

"_I'm gunna be an aunt!" Arabel said._

…

_On the way back to my house two things happened. First, I panicked because I wasn't sure how Edward would react. Two, after Arabel calmed me down we realized we had to find the weird way ever to tell Edward like those chicks in books do. We decided to be all creepy about it. _

_Arabel drove me to Edward's school and I used my key to his car to unlock the door and leave one of the sonogram pictures on the drives seat. Then on the back I wrote "Hi, Daddy." Then she dropped me off at my house and I waited for Edward to get home. Around 4:00 Edward barged into the house._

_I smiled at him, "You're home early," I said._

"_Well," he said, "I forgot something in my car so I went back for it but then I found something else." He held up the picture with a smile on his face. "Really?" My smile grew and I nodded. He picked me up and kissed me. "I love you so much," he said._

Things weren't just good for me too they were good for Arabel as well. The twins were now starting preschool and they were the cutest thing ever. They were very sarcastic though, just like their mother. Ever also got a happy ending, she met a guy at her school named Brandon and they got married two years after Edward and I. They now had two boys, Angelous and Damion. Angelus is 2 and Damian is 1. They were adorable, but trouble makers, just like Ever. Nykole and Troy also got married. They have a one-year-old named Aleighanna, she's the youngest of all of our kids so the other kids take care of her it's the cutest thing ever, you'd just have to see it.

Edward walked in our room from putting Hannah to bed. He smiled at me, "What you smiling about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how everything worked our really well for all of us," I said.

His smile grew and he climbed into bed beside me and held me close. "It really did," he said, "And I couldn't be happier."

I sighed, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I'm so sad this stories over! :( This is the longest story I've written! I did it! :)**

**This has been one of my favorite stories to write and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and stuck with until the end because I know not everything about this story was perfect. **

**Please read the story that I'm writing on fictionpress! It's my own story, not a fan based story like my other stories. It would me a lot it you all read it and reviewed! Please! www . fictionpress . com (/) s (/) 3030471 (/) 1 **

**Just take out the parentheses of course.**

**Don't forget to add me on facebook! www . facebook . com (/) nykiddowrites**

**REVIEW!**

**Love, NYKIDDO!**


End file.
